I'll Be Your Protector
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: I will never let them touch you, as long as I'm with you, you will be safe," He whispered to me, bringing me closer to his warm body. One coven of vamps, a female shapeshifter, big time problems for our favorite female. Will Jacob save her? Find out...?
1. A Start to Our Problems

_**New fanfic.**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Leah**_

I fell back against the think tree and tried to catch my breath. I'd never felt this scared in my whole entire lifetime, as soon as I'd phased back into my human form I quickly put on my clothes and ran out of the forest. I couldn't stand to be in there any longer, at least not with whatever the fuck was in there.

A steady rain began to fall down as I kept running, from what I never want to find out. I ran and ran until I stopped at the front door of Jacob's house; out of all places to be his was, the closest and I didn't want to chance getting damn killed so the idiot was my only choice right now.

I brought my hand up to knock on the door but before I got the chance, Jacob himself opened the door and yanked me inside. His house was dark and it only made my fear spike. I started breathing heavily before I felt Jacob's hand going up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

He turned on the light and as he did, I could see he knew something was wrong; it wasn't just me that heard whatever it was out in the woods. His hand continued to go up and down my back as I began to catch my breath.

"The Cullen's just called, there's a whole coven of them," He told me as we both sat down on his couch. Another damn coven of vamps coming onto our land? What did they think it was a two for one at Value Village? I just sighed and pushed my hair back away from my face.

"I'm not going back out there, those things almost got me killed," I spat at him, anger boiling up inside of me that if I felt like phasing I would have. Jacob's hand had not left my back and I didn't really care if it did or not, for the time being it was calming me down.

"I never asked you to leave, you can stay here for tonight and head back in the morning…on one condition though," He said the last part slower then the rest of the sentence. I turned my head to look at him and gave him a look that told he had better get on with it or I'll be kicked his balls.

"You sleep in my room," I swear if my eyes got any wider, they would fall off my face. Sleep in his room? What does he think I am, some sort of damn whore, I was not going to be in the same room as Jacob Black.

"Are you fucked in the head? I am not sleeping in your room!" I nearly shouted at him. He sat there as if unaffected by what I'd just said. Probably was, I mean he was a guy and guys aren't too smart up there.

"No, but I don't trust you alone in my house while something is out there," He shot back and I had to admit, for once he was making sense. I just shook my head and got up.

"Let's go jackass," I said climbing the stairs and walking into Jacob's room. I saw his bed some extra room and I just rolled my eyes. I cannot believe I'm doing this. As I walked over to the window, I heard more sounds, almost like the one I'd heard in the woods, my breath got hitched in my throat again and I shut my eyes.

Things only got worse when the power went out. I started hyperventilating and I felt like I was going to throw up. I heard footsteps coming towards me and quickly recognized them as Jacob's. I felt him wrap his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Shh, Leah its okay I'm here just calm down," He spoke as I tried to calm myself down but nothing was working. I turned around in Jacob's arms and let my head fall onto his chest as the noises increased. He rubbed my back, as I tried to control my breathing.

"Leah, its okay I've got you just calm down and breathe," He said calmly though I could still hear hints of worry in his voice. I got my breath back, but I was still shaking not out of anger but fear. The noises started to die down and then stopped completely.

"Follow my voice," Jacob said letting go of me, before I knew it though my legs gave out beneath me and I hit the floor with a very loud _thud. _Jacob walked back over to me and helped me up. I swear never in my life had I been so scared.

"Come on Leah," He said leading me down the step and out the back door. I just saw him open the door for the breakers and switch them on. As soon as that was done we rushed back into the house, locking all the door and windows and returning back to his room.

He had me sit down on his bed as he grabbed me a t-shirt and some sweat pants. He faced the corner as I got changed and when I was done he made his way back over to the bed and put one arm around me. I was still freaked out by the events that took place only about five minutes ago.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded as he pulled back the covers as he got in, I could see there was room for one more person so I got in next to him.

"Jacob…" I said, he looked over at me with much concern coming off from his face. I took a breath and just talked.

"I don't want to be near the window," I said. He nodded and moved over so I was faced the wall, I have to say his bed was pretty comfortable. I felt sleep take it's toll over me and I fell asleep in Jacob's arms.

Even if I did hate him.

**End.**

**Reviews are love!!! So yeah I love writing for Blackwater so I started up this new fanfiction^.^ So just click that green button under this note and you know what to do from there. Thx for reading, more to come soon!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	2. I'm Bound by What I Do Not Know Yet

_**I still do not own Twilight, because**_

_**If I did, Leah and Jacob would be a couple!**_

_**Jacob**_

The strong rays of light woke me up from my sleep. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Looking beside me I saw Leah still sleeping and smiled to myself, what had happened last night was a close one.

Even if Leah was a damn bitch that did not mean I still did not care about her, I swear once I got that call from the Cullen's I went to the worst-case scenario. I ran down the stairs and opened the door just in time for Leah to come up the steps.

I quietly walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. I guess Dad was still at Charlie's. I grabbed some pancake mix so at least Leah would not be bitching at me about making for me, but not for her.

I poured the stuff into a pan and made at least sixteen pancakes by the time I heard footsteps coming from my room. As a sleepily Leah walked down the stairs I had just finished putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Morning," I said, smiling at her. She looked up at me as if she was confused and mumbled the same back to me. She pulled up a chair and took two pancakes as I sat down and took one.

"Come on you have to still be hungry," I said to Leah, sounding confused by the fact that she only ate three pancakes. I mean we are shape shifters we eat a lot normally this would only be enough for maybe three of us.

"I'm not hungry…," she said, her voice low which was nothing like the Leah I know and hate. I sighed and looked back up at her. I really began to wonder how Seth put up with her every single day.

"Fine, then you and I have to have a talk," I said, using my Alpha voice knowing she now had to listen to me. I heard her growl to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get on with it mutt," She spat at me as I leaned against the counter. I smirked back over at her and I saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm not going to allow you to patrol alone anymore," I stated and she gasped. I just shrugged my shoulder and gave her a plain stare, while trying to hold back a smile. She jumped up from the chair, slammed her hands onto the table, and looked like she was going to murder me.

_**Leah**_

Not allow me to patrol by myself anymore? What does he think I am some wolf who cannot take care of herself? Of course, he thinks that because of last night, but come on even Quil would have come running to Jacob if he had smelled that horrible scent and heard those noises.

"Why the hell not?" I asked him sounding as rude as possible. He just shrugged thinking he could get off by just doing that. Well he was not getting off that easily, oh no he was not.

"That's not a damn answer, tell me the real reason you don't want me going on patrol alone anymore!" I shouted at him, trying my best not to phase in his kitchen. He pushed himself off the counter and walked to stand right in front of me.

"Because, I don't need to hear from another wolf that my Beta was found dead in the woods," He said, holding a steady glare at me. I backed away thanks to reflex and maybe just because he looked more threatening then ever before.

He must have noticed he was freaking me out because his expression softened and he closed his eyes, I guess trying to calm himself down before he spoke.

"Listen, I think it's better for all of us that we go on patrol in pairs that way if a vampire pops out of nowhere you got a right hand wolf," He told me and I just nodded. One thing that really made me mad was when big Mr. Alpha got pissed off.

The kid did not shut up after he was in one of his so-called moods.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you serious Leah?" Seth nearly knocked over the table as I told him about what happened with the vampires and last night. I just sighed and rubbed my head where I could just feel a headache coming on from having to listen to this.

Do not get me wrong, I love Seth and if someone tried to touch him, I would rip him or her apart, but during times like these, I wish he came with an off switch.

"Yeah Seth I'm dead serious, if you want more proof ask Jacob I mean I had to sleep in his bed last night too," I said just as my mother came into the kitchen.

"Whose bed were you in?" She asked, giving me that you-better-not-have-been-having-sex look. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Jacob's, some coven of bad vamps came onto our land while I was on patrol I got scared ran to the nearest house which happened to be Jacob's, then he insisted I sleep in his bed so he could _keep an eye on me,_" I told her, thinking about how Jacob was doing everything and anything but keeping an eye on me.

"Why were you out alone?" She asked looking extremely concerned. I thought about my answer I mean looking at my mom right now, I could see how worried she must have been when I didn't come back last night.

"Jacob let's me go on my own sometimes but after last night he said we have to patrol in pairs now just to be on the safe side," I told her, shifting my glance over to Seth who looked more then content to do whatever Jacob told him.

"Looks like the boy has a better brain in his head then I thought," She said to herself before going out the door. Probably to go see Charlie or something did not matter too much to me as I got up and stretched.

"Did you see them?" Seth asked. I snapped my head over to him, which was a bad idea because I was just stretching my neck. I grabbed my neck and hissed at myself.

"You okay?" He asked, moving closer to me. Damn what was with Seth and asking questions? He was worse then those kids who ask where babies come from. I cracked my neck and managed to hold off my glare.

"No, but I sure did smell them if you have any more questions go ask Jacob, I'm not feeling in the mood to answer any more," I muttered before grabbing my sweater and opening the door.

"Are you feeling okay Leah?" Seth asked, sounding more then just a little concerned as he grabbed my arms before I could get out the door. I shook his hand off my arm and nodded.

"Fine, I'm just going for a walk, if you hear me howl then you something's up but don't be worrying yourself too much, I don't want to have to deal with you when I get back," I said, with a smirk as I walked into the cool afternoon air.

It felt really refreshing to just walk around without having anyone inside my head. I let my head fall back and look up at the gray skies as I kept walking. No matter if, there was any sun or not to me the day was still a nice one.

"Wow. Didn't expect to see you out again until nightfall," I heard a way damn too familiar voice say from behind me.

"Jacob, are you following me everywhere I go, sheesh you really need a hobby," I said sarcastically as he caught up and was soon beside me. Just great huh?

"No, I was walking around don't tell me that's its illegal now!" He said with fake worry in his tone. I just shoved him aside and kept walking, digging my hands into my sweater keeping my head low.

"Oh come on Clearwater, what's wrong?" He asked sounding really worried now.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you Black," I spat back at him and just wished he would leave already.

"As long as you're a part of my pack then anything that's wrong with you does concern me," He said, using his all and mighty Alpha voice. I felt my will drain away as I slowed my pace.

"Last night," Was all I said. I looked over at him and he seemed to understand, I still kept my head low as we walked in silence.

"Look, nothing is going to hurt you Leah not as long as I'm your Alpha," He told me and I believed him.

"Hey don't you have your precious Renesmee to go and play with?" I asked him mockingly. He just frowned and I could tell something was up in the Imprinting department.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to be with her at all anymore Leah,"

**End.**

**No worries, there is a reason Jake does not want Nessie. In the next chapter, I can promise you a lot more Blackwater. Therefore, you know what to do now dear readers just click that button below this message and leave me a review if you want another update.**

**Thanx for reading^. ^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	3. I'm Feeling What Now?

_**Well now, it is time for Jacob**_

_**To talk about why he does not want**_

_**To be with Nessie. Don't you just love that thought?**_

_**(I do like Nessie; she is just not welcome here)**_

_**I Still Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Jacob**_

"_I'm not sure I want to be with her anymore,"_

That much was true. They say an Imprint is supposed to last like forever, when you imprint it is not supposed to break. I know for sure I was not breaking the imprint no it was Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"What do you mean you're not sure if you want to be with her?" Leah's question broke me out of my thoughts. I just looked up into her eyes the one good thing about them is that, unlike Renesmee's or even Bella's, Leah's brown eyes were such a deep brown you could get lost and like it a lot.

How could I explain what Renesmee did to me? How can I admit to Leah that's it's happened again, I fell in love with another girl only to have her leave me for someone else.

"She doesn't need me, she has Nahuel," I spat his name as I remembered when I saw him and Renesmee together, her laying on top of him on the couch. Him kissing her forehead and her giving him a loving smile.

"She hurt you didn't she," Leah said. I looked back up to her and just nodded. I clenched my teeth at the thought of trusting Renesmee; I could not even call her Nessie any more because she betrayed what I felt for her.

"She was all over him! Edward even knows I saw them, because since I'm just so lucky I walked by him and he heard my thoughts," I said, such anger filling me I was shaking. I felt a hands grasp my arm and slap me across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Black! If she wants Nahuel next time she sees you ignore her and ask her how her boyfriend is," Leah told me as she let go of my arm and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Leah…" I groaned she still had no idea how hard that was to say that even though right now I could not stand Renesmee.

"Don't you groan my name Black, you can say that to her she has to learn sooner or later," She told me as she kept walking towards the cliffs. I followed and walked beside her in silence. There was nothing to say right now as we neared the top of the cliffs.

We were really close to the woods when I saw Leah freeze. I gave her a confused look but she did not move. I didn't get it, what was up?

Then I heard it.

Rustling in the trees, as if someone or a couple someone's were running around in there getting closer. Now I could have said it was just a couple of kid's playing in the forest, you know regular every day stuff.

However, kids did not have that sick smell to them.

"Fuck, Come with me," I grabbed Leah's arm and went down the path of the cliff. More noises filled the space around us as I forced Leah to move.

"Leah, I don't want to end up hurting you so it would really help if you picked up your legs," I told her and she just nodded as we kept running.

"Where do you think you two are going?" A voice behind us asked. I knew it had to be one of them as I moved my eyes all around me. I looked at Leah and she looked…scared.

It took me a minute to realize that Leah Clearwater, the fearless, bitchy, big-mouthed wolf was scared. Like fearing for her life scared. I had to blink a couple times just to make sure I was not dreaming.

"Relax," I whispered to her as someone stepped out of the trees and onto the path. He was most definitely a vampire…I mean he had the smell and everything!

"I asked, where do you think you are going?" He asked again taking a step closer to us. Both Leah and I let out a low growl at this asshole.

"Away from your smell, damn ever heard of a shower?" Leah hissed at the guy. Now there was the Leah we all knew and…knew and…oh whatever. Another vampire came out of nowhere and was only an inch away from Leah's face.

I switched up my footing and knocked that leech way into the forest where I really hope a lightning bolt can strike down on its stone hard ass.

"Hey! Back off bloodsucker," I heard Embry shout as he and Quil came to corner this guy. I thanked them repeatedly in my head as three more vamps came out of hiding.

_**Leah**_

Why couldn't I just move already! I swear it was a good thing I'm able to hold down my food or I would have been sick all over the ground right now. I saw Jacob, Embry, and Quil make a little shield in front of me and I felt like some damn human.

"Don't make us burn you to bits and pieces," Embry threatened in a low voice, as the four very stinky vampires got closer to us.

_Don't do anything stupid don't do anything stupid… _ I thought to myself just thinking about three grown werewolf males trying to protect the only female wolf was pretty hilarious.

"We'd like to see you try," The female of the group, sneered. I took in her appearance and damn she was good looking. She had waist length auburn hair with deep red eyes that screamed _I vant to suck your blood!_

Just then, the three of them lunged onto the vampires and started ripping them apart. I could hear the screams and tear noises as the vampires were being torn to absolute shreds around me.

"Leah! Make a fire now!" Jacob shouted at me. He was already halfway across the clearing space when I looked up at him. I shook my head and ran over to the nearest tree. Snapping of the branches, I pulled out a box of matches from my pocket.

Yeah, I know you shouldn't keep them there but sometimes it was the only to keep boys quiet. I lit the match and watch the wood catch on, just to make sure they did burn to ashes I lit another match and let it fall right in the middle of the pile.

I was just in time too because not too long after this thing because like a huge fire body parts were being throw in at four at a time. I back away as more of the parts were destroyed in the fire.

"Leah?" I heard a voice question. I took another step away from them as the corners of my vision started getting all blurry. I felt myself swaying abit before I finally did something that was against every fiber of my wolf being.

I fainted like some schoolchild, or better yet Bella.

_**Jacob**_

I ran over to Leah and caught her before she could hit the ground. When I grabbed her in my arms Quil and Embry were already at my side.

"What happened?" Embry asked.

"Well, she isn't awake so I'm just going to guess she fainted, but then again that's almost impossible," Quil told Embry will a lot more then a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up you two or you going home naked," I told them letting the smirk come onto my face. They just shook their heads as we all began to walk back to Leah's house. I couldn't help but feel my stomach knotting as I held Leah close to me, it reminded me of last night when I was holding her while she slept.

I could have brought her to Carlisle to get her checked out but right now I couldn't stand to see…_her._

We'll see how she feels when I don't see or talk to her for the next while. I'll just say I'm busy with Leah I mean, she is easier to hang around with and she is really-

_What are you thinking? Leah is really hot! _I mentally shouted at myself while still walking. I was surprised by how silent Embry and Quil were. Back to Leah though, I mean…she was…hot that much I will admit but it's not as if she sees me as anything more then just a friend.

That last thought made me really think about Leah, like think in detail about her. I was really glad we hadn't phased right now because I would never hear the end of it if the guys found out I was crushing on Leah.

Then again… Would she ever like a guy like me?

**End.**

**To finish this chapter I got up at 5 a.m and was on my computer for nearly an hour. SO I hope you liked it and do not forget to review!!! Thx you!!!!!! ^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	4. Broken Imprint and Leah

_**Huge amount of thanks to ItsCuzOfTheFame, Kei Kat Jones, ari11990, **__**LeahBlackILuvWerewolves**__**, **__**zemyx1995**__**, **__**Jada91**__**, **__**brankel1**__**, **__**Lov3good**__**, **__**LJSkywalker,**_

_**brezzybrez,**____**o0FLAM3S0o**__**, **__**Team Rosalie**__**, and **__**Jacobleah**__** for my first round of reviews. I'm thankful**_

_**to you all for giving my story a chance.**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!!!**_

_**Leah**_

Ugh.

That horrible smell finally got the best of me, I could feel my vision blur as I passed out. I remember Jacob picking me up, Embry, and Quil talking. I felt like I wanted to punch Jacob, his hands smelled bad and I swear I was losing a million brain cells every second.

I knew we were at his house. We were alone and that is when I chose to start waking up, when I opened my eyes, I found myself under his sheets. He walked in and smirked at me. I ran my fingers through my hair and gave him a half smile.

"So you wake up," He said, sitting on the side on the bed and I hit him in the shoulder. He faked an injury and I just gave him a sarcastic laugh as I sat up.

"You did get that stink off your hands right?" I asked him. He nodded I sighed, at least the boy has some brains in that head of his. I kicked him off the bed and got out of it.

"What was that for?" He asked, getting up. I just shook my head no use explaining this to him now and then within five minutes it is out of his head. I just walked down the stairs and out of his door, leaving him up in his room.

I kept walking down the road to my place just thinking about stupid Jake. No! His name is Jacob. Jacob Black, he is my dumb Alpha who annoys the hell out of me. I dug my hands into my pockets and kicked the ground out of anger.

Why in hell does love hurt this badly?

_**Jacob**_

_Hey Jacob! Want 2 hang out at the beach. _Came Renesmee's text message only a couple minutes after Leah had just gotten up and left. I held my phone in one hand and just thought. Should I respond back to her, or should I act as if I never saw the message.

_Jake? _Came another message from her I just sighed and typed my response, hoping it would make everything right between us.

_I'd love to Ness, how about I meet you there in 15. _

* * *

"Jacob!" her musical voice filled the air as I turned around and her running towards me. She was around eleven years old, but looked like she was sixteen. Her smile hid so many things I already knew, so many things she will have to explain to me.

"Hey Ness," I greeted her as she ran into my arms. I felt her smile against my skin and I bit my lip. I was going to follow what Leah told me, no matter how badly Edward will hurt me for it. I pushed her away and she gave me a puzzled look.

"How long did you think you could hide him from me?" I asked her plainly. I saw her body jerk and I knew she knew she was caught. By the looked in her eyes, I could tell she was not planning on me finding out about any of this. I just shook my head at her; she was not lying to me anymore.

"Jacob, please don't" I cut her off there, please don't what? Don't get angry, don't get mad. Well too late, I guess she should have thought of that before she decided to go off with another guy behind my back.

"No, you be quiet. I can't believe you of all people would go behind my back and date another guy, now if you would have told me that you didn't like me I would have liked it a lot better then finding you and Nahuel sucking face in your living room," I told her, anger dripping into my voice.

"Shut up!" She shouted at me. I gave her a shocked look me shut up. I do not think so.

"Why! Because you know, I'm right? Yeah that has to be it, because if I were wrong you would have been calm about all of this. You can't though because I saw you with him," My anger was reaching near boiling point now and I had to try very hard to not phase.

"Jacob Black, mark my words," I cut her off again. Oh, I'll mark her words alright.

"Mark your words? Okay I will put them under 'lies', oh and would you mind saying hello to your boyfriend," I told her. She took a step back and looked utterly shocked. Good, I mean come on how long had she thought she could hide something like this from me.

She glared at me and ran back towards her home. I just shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Trying hard not to cry I started walking, to where I couldn't care because I was going in the opposite direction of her.

I knew the reason I wanted to cry was that she was my Imprint. Screw it though, she does not want me and I don't need to be with someone who, in return doesn't even respect me at least a little.

I neared the forest and let myself phase, leaving my clothes over by a tree as I broke out into a run. I could not help but relax in the feeling of being free. Of being free of lies, and petty words.

_Jacob? _Leah's voice broke through my thoughts and I slowed my pace only to have her come up straight from somewhere behind me.

_Hey, Leah_ I said as I slowed to a walk. I looked over at her and almost started laughing. Compared to me she was a very tiny wolf.

_Cut the crap, Black so how about you tell me how your talk with renesbrat went? _I felt my body jerk at the mention of her.

_She knows I know, she got pissed and I told her exactly what she needed to hear, and it felt pretty good_ I told her. It was true; to tell Renesmee off like that was as if a huge weight lifted off from my body. Leah and I soon broke off into a run and were racing each other in no time.

_So, how was fainting like? _I asked, jumping over a boulder and landing perfectly onto the forest floor.

_Me? Faint? Sorry Jacob, you must have me confused with someone else. I only recall having my nose so high in the air that the smell got to me, _she shot back and I barked out a laugh.

Then it happened.

I could not control what went on next I was too far ahead. I saw Leah slip and crash into the ground, rolling down the hill. I could hear her piercing howl fill the air as she crashed into the waters below us. I made a sharp turn and followed her under the water.

I didn't care that we were both naked. All that mattered was getting Leah out; I found her within a second and got her onto the sand. Enough trees covered us that I knew no one would see us. She still had her clothes attached to her ankle and I quickly dressed her.

Why does this have to happen? I mean in the past couple of days Leah has already had to deal with those vampire attacks and now this. I shook my head of all thoughts as I pushed on her chest to make the water come out. When I got her breathing again, I pushed her hair back away from her face.

She was beautiful. With her eyes closed she looked so peaceful and calm, almost as if nothing could bother her and I wished that was true. I can't believe I was in love with her. Yeah, I said it, I love Leah Clearwater so what she won't give me the time of day if she found out I loved her.

"Jacob…." came her weak voice. My eyes snapped to her and my face came closer to her's. I watched for any more movement that would come from her. I saw her eyes twitch as she fully opened them and relief washed over me like the waves on the shore.

"Shh, its okay Leah, I got you,"

**End,**

**Don't you just love Blackwater? Well dear reader, it is that time in this chapter that you are asked to leave a review. Hope you liked this chapter and more to come soon, also feel free to tell me any ideas you have. ^.^**

**I'm a crazy, weird, writer,**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	5. Fear

_**As I was looking at my other stories, I realize something.**_

_**That all you haters review anonymously. Now, if you do not have**_

_**An account then that is fine with me. When you have**_

_**one and do this, I along with my friends laugh at you. I mean, if**_

_**I hate a story I at least have the guts to face the reply from the author. Also**_

_**Blackwater is not filth, it is a couple^. ^**_

_**Other then that I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Leah**_

Who the fuck was cupping my face? The hand was more then just warm, it was boiling hot so I knew it must be a wolf. I heard a soft voice trying to say something to me but I could not make out a word of it. As my mind began to slowly clear I felt a horrible pressure in my chest and started coughing.

When I felt liquid pool out from my mouth, I thought I was dieing. Maybe I was, I had blacked out halfway through my fall but I knew I was falling and when I felt myself smack against the violent and harsh waters below. I guess fate gave me another chance because my mind was almost clear and I could understand the words that were being spoken to me.

"Leah, come on Hon, wake up," the voice pleaded with me. His voice, yeah it was defiantly male, sounded worried and panicked. I groaned and began to stir slightly I really just wanted to stay asleep for the next week. Sadly, whoever this person was would not give up so I decided to just open my eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper from sucking in so much water into my lungs. I saw the smile return to his face as I said his name. I soon realized something and when I did Jacob was lucky I did not murder him.

"Oh my god! I am naked, and you are…looking…at me! Jacob Black you fucking asshole!" I shot up and shouted at him. He took a step back and I just closed my eyes before I had to gouge my eyes out from seeing his manhood. I hugged my knees to my chest and just stayed in that position. When I looked back up, I saw Jacob had gone to change into a pair of clothes was what I was praying for.

"Here, I found these by a tree I assume they are yours seeing as there is a dark purple kind of lacy bra and a-"I cut him off before he could describe my other clothing. He had his eyes closed as I walked and grabbed the clothes from his hand and changed into them. I came back and stood in front of him.

"You can open your eyes now Black," I nearly spat and he did as I said. I was just waiting for him to put both of his hands down so I could kill him. Okay not really kill him but hurt him nonetheless.

I slapped him so hard and so many times, I was surprised he was still standing.

"What was that for?" he asked me his voice holding the anger I knew he had inside of him. I just placed both hands on my hips and shook my head. I swear how Billy managed to put up with him is a mystery.

"For looked at me while I was naked! You could have covered me up with something instead of touching me, and I know you did because I can't get that far unless someone picked me up," I told him.

"Listen Leah, I didn't look at your body, or violate you in any way. I just put you down her and tried to make you wake up; you scared the living hell out of me when you fell," Jacob pleaded with me and I backed down.

Wait what.

Did I just back down, from Jacob Black of all the wolves. I saw his semi shocked expression and I just turned around and started down the beach to make it back to the road. I heard no footsteps behind me and that made me feel even worse.

Since when did I care about other people?

I guess I did owe him a little, I mean he did kind of save my life and if he saw me naked. Okay I was not going to just I was fine with Jacob seeing me that vulnerable I mean because of course I was not. I just kept on walking, my damp hair drying itself out but I knew Seth would ask me twenty questions when I got in the door.

I have no idea why, but my mine started to wander around the topic of Jacob Black.

* * *

"Leah, are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked me as I grabbed the bag of chips and opened them. I sighed and took a deep calming breath; I would not get mad at Seth. He was my kid brother and he was just worried about me.

Screw it though.

"Seth, if you can see me standing here and if you can see I'm not bleeding then I am fine," I told him, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. The kid was spending too much with Jacob.

Fuck! Why do I always have to compare things to Jacob? I mean here are other people to blame for the reason Seth is the way he is. Embry, Quil, everyone else on the reservation. I made an inward sigh as I thought this all over.

Jacob and I.

Me and Jacob.

Okay, I will admit it sounded okay but he does not like me. He just puts up with me and that is not love that is fear. I thought back to when Sam and I were together those were better days. Before this entire werewolf shit, before my life went from great to fucked up in what seemed like a day.

Jacob and Renesmee would solve their little problem and be back together again. They would get their happy ending, while I Leah Clearwater would just be the dead-end reject like always. I do not get it I'm nice, or at least I try to be. It is not my fault that fate loves messing with me so much.

"Whatever you say Leah," Seth said, sounding hurt from what I'd just said to him. I felt bad so I put the chips on the counter and walked over to him. He turned around to face me and I hugged him. It took him a minute or two but he eventually hugged me back.

It was a real brother and sister moment.

"Seth, do you hate me?" I asked him, my head on his shoulder. He pulled away from and looked shocked I had even asked him that kind of question.

"Of course I don't hate you Leah! You're my sister for crying out loud and even if you're a bitch sometimes, I understand your reasons," he said and I smiled. He was a good little brother.

"It's good to hear someone say they love me other then mom," I said, walking over to the kitchen to get the chips back before Seth got to them later. I heard his footsteps come behind me and when I turned around, sure enough there he was.

"Leah, the rest of the pack loves you like a sister other people care too like Billy, Rachael and Rebecca, Kim, Jared, even Paul and you can't forget about Sam and Emily," Seth said the last two names with caution. I would not hold that against him, not his fault Sam was a fuck head.

Yes I know that is not a word but I really do not care.

"Thanks Seth, you've been a good little puppy," I teased him and ruffled his hair. I knew he hated that like there was no tomorrow but I did it anyways. He just gave me boyish smile and I swear nothing could wipe that off his face.

* * *

"What the fuck?" I asked when the power cut out. Not this again, above me I heard footsteps before I saw a shadow figure that I knew was Seth. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jacob's number as Seth sat beside me on the couch. He looked somewhat freaked so I just patted his shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, its Leah,"

"Oh hey Leah, what's up?"

"Jacob, is the power out at your house?"

"No, why would the power go out?"

"I don't know but ours just suddenly cut,"

"Lock the doors now," Jacob ordered me over the phone. I told Seth and he locked both doors, came running back, and sat beside me. I felt bad for the poor kid he looked so scared.

"Okay, that's done,"

"Now you and Seth just stay where you are I'm coming over with Embry and Quil. Don't open the door for anyone until you hear my voice okay Leah?"

"Okay…."My voice started to crack and I knew I would be in tears soon. I finally figured out what could be outside and I felt like I was going to puke. I felt Seth's arm wrap around my shaking shoulder and I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"Leah, it's going to be okay, don't worry I'm leaving right now," he told me and I just agreed with him. I started to calm down until I heard banging on the doors, I nearly screamed when the back door was busted down.

"Leah!" The voice on the phone was but a whisper but I heard it as I came into contact about what had just gotten into the house.

**End.**

**I really hope you all know what I'm talking about. Other then that, I'm glad fanfic began working again. What I need you to do is to review, say something because I love reviews for my work and I like having some input from you guys. Thanx for reading^.^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	6. Bite of Death

_**Here is another chapter, so hope you like it and**_

_**REVIEW^_^**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight**_

_**Jacob**_

Shit.

I called up Embry and Quil and told them to get over to Leah and Seth's house now. When they asked, I just said one word and that made them understand. Funny how a word can have so much influence on a person.

Vampire.

I tried to keep my breathing controlled as to not phase right now, it wouldn't be a good thing to go all wolf on these assholes. I locked my door as I ran straight to the Clearwater residence. I swear I hated how all these vamps just thought they could cross onto _our _land anytime _they _wanted.

Then it hit me.

That smell, I know I should be me used to it because of her but nothing will ever get me used to a smell that bad. I walked for a couple more minutes before ending up in front of their door.

"Embry, Quil get over here," I nearly hissed as I saw two figures emerge from the trees. They covered my flanks as a banging noise came from inside the house and that is when I busted down the door. I looked to see a leech standing over Seth's body.

Poor kid had better not be dead.

I looked at Leah who was just as afraid, she didn't look like she knew much either, I looked closer and then realized that Seth was just unconscious. Without another second Embry and Quil attacked the vamp and pushed him out as I bent down next to Seth and checked the kid over.

I saw he had a couple gashes on the side of his face but those would heal soon enough. I turned my head to see Leah just standing in the corner, her eyes extremely wide and I swear on my life, I have never seen someone so scared.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. It is what she needed right now and I was the only one who was here to give it to her. I felt her start to shake and I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay now Leah," I tried soothing her I felt no water on my shirt so I assumed she was still holding herself together. I saw Quil walk back in and I shot my eyes down to Seth, he looked and knelt down beside Seth trying to wake him up.

"He's not…you know is he?" Leah's almost quiet voice asked me. I slowly turned my head back to her and held her that much tighter.

"No, just knocked out," I told her and kept rubbing her back, it was helping a bit to keep her calm. I looked over to Quil and he just nodded as he lifted Seth and brought him upstairs, to his bedroom I guess.

"That's good…," she said and I looked out the window too see Embry looking mad at himself. I saw no fire so I was guessing whoever that vampire was happened to get away. I just nodded him off and he nodded back at me.

"Come on Leah," I said and walked her over to sit down on the couch. When I saw her down, I sat beside her and just put my arm around her shoulder. There was really nothing more I could do at this point; I nearly broke out into a fit of laughter at my next thought.

I had my arm around Leah and she was not murdering me yet.

_**Leah**_

Jacob was one lucky man.

I just let him hold me for this short period. I could not get that horrible picture of Seth being tackled by that bloodsucker and being pinned to the floor. I thought he was going to die right then and there, and I could not loose any more of my family members.

I swear if that thing ever touched Seth or any members of the pack…I would rip their fucking head off. Sheesh, since when did vamps like coming near wolves, I hear we smell revolting to them.

Apparently, not revolting enough.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Seth is already healing and by my guesses he'll be up in a couple hours or something like that," Quil's voice came from the bottom of the stairs and I turned to face him. I knew he could see I looked like shit, but who cares.

Not me.

"Thanks Quil," I said and he just nodded before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I just hugged my knees to my chest and felt Jacob tighten his grip around me. As I said, he was so lucky I wasn't killing him for touching me.

"You know, my mom is probably gonna freak when she sees the busted down door," I said, breaking the silence that incased Jacob and me. He turned her head to the door far in the back and saw it was missing, when he turned back to face me he started laughing.

"When she finds out what busted it down she might freak some more Leah," he said and I started to laugh a bit too. I sucked in a sharp breath as the memory of that leech walking through the door rushed back into my head. Damn, it felt as if someone just swung a baseball bat at my head.

"Leah, are you okay?" Jacob's voice broke into my thoughts. I had not realized I was holding my head until he asked me if I was okay.

"Fine….plus, it's not like I'm the one who got hurt," I muttered, letting my eyes fall to the top of the stairs. Why hadn't I jumped in front of him or something? I mean I was his older sister, was I not supposed to keep him safe?

"Leah, it's not your fault it just happened and plus, Seth is a strong kid if he's already healing he's going to be fine," Jacob tried soothing me. It worked because for once I believed the idiot.

"Since when did you turn into a doctor Black?" I asked, getting out of his grasp as I stood up and locked the front door. Would not do much against any bloodsucker, but it made me feel a bit better. I heard Jacob stand up and stand behind me.

What..

"Never, I just paid attention in school Clearwater," he answered and I just rolled my eyes as I turned around to see him with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a shirt, and it hugged his muscled chest perfectly, his biceps were perfectly toned and looked like he had been working in the gym for months.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked and I shook my head coming back to reality.

"No reason, now out of my way," I pushed past him and even with my back turned to him, I felt his eyes on me. He took another step towards me and I clenched my hands into fists. I am just guessing Jacob never heard of a little something called personal space.

"Ohh the bitch is back and her bite is way worse then her bark," he said, his sentence littered with sarcasm. I just took a calm breath before climbing the stairs.

"Want me to come up with you?" Jacob asked and I stopped walking and turned to face him. Did I really want him to come with me and then see me start crying like a kid when I see my little brother?

"You're going to follow anyways so come on," I said as we walked up the stairs and I opened the door to Seth's room. Quil did a good job, Seth was under the covers and I could hardly notice any more cuts on his face.

"See, I was right Seth is perfectly fine," Jacob said, though I could hear the smirk in his voice. I walked over to the side of the bed and pushed some hair away from Seth's face. I pushed it onto the pillow and nearly screamed at what I saw.

"Leah! What is it?" Jacob asked, standing beside me and supporting me so I would not fall down. I let my mouth slowly open and short little bursts of breath came out in a hitched tone.

"Seth's….been …b…b…bitten,"

**End.**

**Poor Seth! I did not like having to make Seth pass out or be bitten but sometimes you have to do things you do not like at all. Now, dear readers all you have to do now is REVIEW! I cannot have an idea of what you think if you do not give me some help.**

**Thx for reading!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	7. The Bitch, The Wolf and The Alpha

_**Back with another chapter^. ^ I was suffering from such writers block I was going to punish my computer for it. But I'm back, ideas are flowing like blood and I'm working on writing^.^**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Jacob**_

He could not have been.

When I came closer and actually looked at his neck I could see the two marks where the teeth had cut into the skin, the blood still trickling out of the place where venom was allowed inside.

I still held onto Leah, I kept thinking that if I let her go she would pass out. The look on her face almost mirrored mine, the pain stricken expression the only one suited for a situation like this.

I also happened to think that getting Seth to the Cullen's was suited.

"Leah…we have to take him to the Cullen's only they can really do something about this," I told her calmly keeping my voice level as to not set her off. She turned her head from Seth and looked at me, her eyes looking as if she was going to start crying.

I would not blame her one bit.

While still looking at Leah, I saw she was trying to say something her lips were moving but nothing was coming out, "Jacob…you need…to…to…carry him there," she finally got out and I just nodded. I let her go and picked up Seth; shit the kid was getting colder by every passing minute.

"Let's go Leah," I told her as I jumped out of the window and she followed suit after me.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Leah**_

"We can still save him," Carlisle said and I just sighed a huge sigh of relief when he said that. I looked down at Seth; the poor kid had turned extremely pale by the time we got here. I looked beside me and saw Jacob smile.

"Though, I'll have to bite him to remove the venom, so if you don't want to watch you, of course, may wait outside until it's done," Carlisle told us and I took one last look at Seth before walking out of the room. I heard Jacob behind me and I turned around as tears started overflowing.

"Shh, Leah he'll be fine, Carlisle said it himself," Jacob told me calmly, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I knew Seth would be okay, of course I knew that the only problem was that this was my entire fault.

"It's my fault; if I'd just jumped I front of him then _he_ wouldn't be in there right now," I said, my voice grasping the anger I should have been feeling all along.

"No Leah. It's not your fault, you couldn't have done much to help him," Jacob told me. I could not believe him, impossible.

"Leah, he's going to be just fine, it's not your fault and Seth would never think to blame you for what happened," Jacob said and I sighed. It was just then that Carlisle opened the door and nodded us in. I nearly ran over to Seth and looked down at him. Some of the colour had come back into his face as I saw his chest move up and down from the air that was now coming into and out of his body.

I let a small smile cross over at my face as I looked at his sleeping face. He still looked the same, sure, we all do when we sleep but then again, we also look extremely at peace as if nothing could hurt us.

Well, nothing just became something.

"Leah? Did you hear me?" Carlisle voice broke through my thought parade. I blinked myself back into reality and turned to face him and Jacob. I just nodded no.

"I said, in a couple of hours he'll be awake and then you can go home," he told me and I just smiled as I nodded. I heard Jacob thank Carlisle before he stepped out of the room to give us some privacy.

With Mr. Sparkles, I don't think privacy is even a word here.

"I was just so right, how I just love being right," I heard Jacob say, sounding more then just amused as he stood beside me. I just shook my head and let out a sigh, seems like that's what we all have been doing lately.

"This is one of the times I'm glad you were right Jacob," I said keeping my eyes glued on Seth. I felt Jacob tense up next to me and I already knew who was there before I even smelled her.

Bella Cullen.

"Who let that flea infested mutt in here?" she asked, crinkling her nose disgusted.

"I could say the same to you too asshat," I spat back at her. Fuck, I even felt bad that Renesmee was sadly related to this arrogant, bitchy, idiomatic asshole. I let a low growl make it way into the room and saw a quick flash of fear in Bella's eyes before they went back to normal.

Shit brown, or at least they used to be.

"Seth just almost died, I think Leah had more right then anyone else to be beside her brother when he needs her," Jacob defended me. I did a little mental happy dance and let a smirk fall on my face.

Leah: +1 Bella Bitch: -10,000,000

"That doesn't explain why you need to be here Jacob. What? Hurting Renesmee on the beach wasn't good enough for you; you had to come here as well?" Bella criticized. I felt like lunging for her neck right now and ripping her head from her shoulders, now wouldn't that make the world a much better place…

"Listen bitch. When Seth was bitten Jacob was there with me and helped me even get him here, so that is why he is here. Another thing, I wouldn't be talking too much about what Jacob did to Renesmee, when Renesmee was the one who was sucking a lot of leech face with Nahuel," I threw back at her and she stepped back.

"Plus, it wouldn't shock me too much if she picked up playing around with people's hearts from you. You hold the world record for playing around with people's emotions," I spat at her. No way was she getting away with this; she could not run away from her problems anymore.

"Don't talk about her like that you little cocksucker," she hissed at me as my eyes went wide. Who was she calling a cocksucker, she probably did that to Edward every chance she got. Moreover, I have not have sex since Sam.

"Sorry but I'm not you, I don't give away free blowjobs to whoever wants it," I sneered at her. She deserved such hate, such agony that I would be willing to hand it over to her myself. I felt horrible Charlie had to deal with her for such a time.

"Both of you quiet. Now Leah, calm down because I really do not want you to phase in here. Bella, don't you dare say a thing like that to Leah ever again, she isn't a skank and she doesn't give herself up to anyone," Jacob defended me once more. Looks like Bella does not have his trust anymore.

"Fine, keep your little sex toy Jacob," Bella spat before walking out of the room leaving me and Jacob standing there.

"Leah!" I felt Jacob start shaking me and I looked up at him. His image was blurred and I felt like I was going to be very violently sick. I pushed past him and made it to the sink in enough time to throw up all the contents of my stomach.

I felt the most horrible contracting feeling as my stomach continued to endless flips. I felt two hands rest on either of my shoulders in a soothing gesture. I felt the sweat trickle down my face and mix with the tears that were dripping off my chin.

"Shh, calm down," Jacob's soft voice clouded around me as he turned me around and held me an embrace. I could not stop my tears as I shifted my eyes back to Seth. I felt Jacob's hand cascade up and down my back as I figured out how to breathe properly.

"It's okay, if I were you I would have thrown up long ago, even I have to admit I felt like vomiting when Bella started talking," he joked and I let a small smile cross my face.

"Thanks, Jacob,"

* * *

_**Jacob**_

I lay there on my bed, thinking. About what, well should not be too suspiring. It was Leah. It is odd how just recently I have started thinking about her. I looked over at my clock to see it was around 7:00 a.m.

I had dropped Leah and Seth back at their house at around 6:00 a.m and came back here just to think. I closed my eyes; it was my favorite thing to do now because I really like the face that showed up. Her beautiful, as well as dark features made me smile and relax as sleep overcame me. I fell asleep with one image in my mind.

Leah Clearwater.

**End.**

**Ah, the end of another chapter. Now all you must do is review, come on it's real easy just click that green button and make both of us happy^.^ Thx for reading!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	8. Protection Promise

_**Here I am again. I'm happy to see I'm getting really awesome reviews^.^ Maybe that's why I felt like writing some more this week…Anyways since no one pays attention to A/N's I'll just get on with the chapter.**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight**_

_**Unknown female vampire**_

This was just unacceptable.

How on earth could the female still be within her pack's grasp? We even had one of our best break into the house to take her. If only the male had not been in the way, we could have taken her and had her for ourselves.

She was the freak among freaks right?

"Mistress, forgive us but there is such tight protection around her that it's hard to get her alone. There is no way any one of those males would ever let her go anywhere alone," came the voice of my loyal fighter. I tapped my nails impatiently on the windowsill. This was just getting aggravating, not only were another coven of vampires aware of us, but this female wolf was getting protection too.

"Just do whatever you have to do to get her, I want her here and I want her alive and alone,"

_**Leah (two weeks later)**_

"Seth. I am about ten seconds away from smacking you round the face with this frying pan if you don't back it up a little," I nearly threatened him, well his fault he deserved that. I was making French toast and he was like a shadow.

"I'm kind of hungry here and you're taking forever to make breakfast," he whined and I started laughing at the joke about dogs whining I made up. Seth looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I waved him off, pushing him back a bit in the process.

I saw him frown and slump down in his chair. I just rolled my eyes; I swear I was starting to feel bad for Emily. A loud knocking sound came at the door and Seth nearly flung the chair through the window and raced to the door to open it.

Must be Jacob.

"I knew I smelt something good in here, no wonder I felt like coming," I heard Jacob say as he walked into the kitchen and put his head on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a puppy dog look plastered on his face. I shoved him off and went back to putting the French toast onto a bigger-then-it-should-be plate.

"Since you both are just dying of starvation…" I mused as I placed the plate right in the middle of them. They attacked it immediately and left about two pieces left, I growled as I sat down and took the last two pieces.

"Oh come on Lee, here you want one of mine?" Jacob asked holding one up with his fork. I smiled and took the piece, licking it and putting it back on his plate. He looked down at it and then back at me. I smiled at him before I nearly devoured the whole plate.

"Hey Leah, I was wondering if you wanted to talk a walk on the beach with me?" Jacob asked as I was putting the plates in the dishwasher. I slowly closed the door and turned around, placing both of my hands on the counter.

"Why?" I asked slowly, trying to figure it out myself. I saw Jacob put his hands in his pocket and looked around him as if to make sure no one was watching.

"Just because, what I can't walk with my Beta?" I just shook my head and pushed myself off the counter all the while trying not to laugh. I heard footsteps behind me as I walked over to the stairs.

I turned around to face Jacob, "At least let me get some clothes on," I told him and he shrugged his shoulders as I went to my room to get dressed. I closed my door and walked to my drawers to get a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Surprisingly today was a sunny day.

This meant no bloodsuckers.

I walked back down the stairs and shouted to Seth I am going to the beach before Jacob and I walked out of the house.

* * *

_**Jacob**_

Yes.

I wanted to do this, that was not a lie but would she be okay with it was what worried me. I had called Edward and asked him about this coven of vamps and he said they are growing by at least five a week. Fortunately, they were slowing down a bit.

I did not expect that to last long though.

I know this is going to sound weird, it did not sound right to me when I thought of it either but I felt as if I was finally over Renesmee. I know I was imprinted with her, I should be feeling like I was about to die right now, but I didn't because I had someone a lot better.

Leah Clearwater.

Wait! What was I thinking? Yeah that's right nothing. When did I start falling for Leah I mean I wanted to protect her, but when did I start falling in love with her? I looked beside me to look at Leah's face as we walked in silence down the beach. I swear my mind was a storm of epic proportions, on one hand I was starting to feel things for Leah but on the other hand, I was still attached to Renesmee.

I'm also beginning to think I'm going to need more hands soon.

"Leah, can I talk to you about something?" I asked sounding almost as if talking was impossible. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind, probably have I mean I have seen some LOST posters lately.

"Well I was guessing that was part of the reason why you asked if I wanted to take a walk with you on the beach," she said and I just nodded and managed to let a smile cross my face. Why was this so difficult to tell her? It's only a couple easy words and then her answer.

"Leah, I was talking with Edward and he said that it's not safe for you or Seth to be alone. Since your mother moved in with Charlie, he recommended that I come and stay with you," I told her and she stopped walking. I stopped just a step ahead of her and stood directly in front of her. She looked me right in the eyes with an expression that resembled that of a broken child.

We stayed silent for at least ten minutes. It did not feel strange; I mean I really had nothing more to say until she gave me some kind of response.

"It's getting bad?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are growing and it seems they might be after you," I told her and saw her form begin to shake. I took a couple steps away from her, thinking she might phase or something. After a minute, I heard a choked out sound come from her and realized what she was doing.

Crying.

This was odd.

Leah Clearwater was not the girl who would cry because of a problem. Then again, this is more like a life or death problem so it's not really normal. I went right back up to her and pulled her shaking form into my arms. I felt her tears on my bare skin and felt horrible.

"You'll be fine, I'm not going let some bad smelling creatures get you Lee," I told her in a soft tone of voice. Her tears were slowly stopping, but I still felt no need to let go of her and neither did she. I let my mind wander to the situation at hand, thinking back to the conversation I'd had with Edward in front of the Cullen mansion.

_Flashback_

"_Alice tells me that they are continuing to grow each day, something with Leah makes their leaders inquisitive," Edward said, giving me a serious look to match his voice._

_I nodded, "Yeah that's our only problem, even with Sam's pack I don't think we'd be able to take them all. How many are there now?" my voice was starting to sound a bit desperate as I thought about Leah and Seth's safety._

"_38, they seem to see you all as a problem, they know that you're all going to be trying to protect her and that's why they want to expand their size. It's their way of outnumbering the wolves so getting to Leah will become easier for them," he told me and I just let it all roll around in my head. _

"_Jacob, I really do think that staying with her and Seth for awhile is the best choice, Seth wasn't enough to help protect Leah and no one wants either of them or anyone else for that matter to get hurt. Until we have some more information on them, then other things can be arranged," he said and I just nodded. This wasn't exactly the tings I wanted to hear, just the thought of more vamps made me want to murder somebody._

"_I would that far as to end a life, but your feelings are understandable, but Jacob, I can guarantee that once we know more you'll be the first to know," Edward told me, a smile coming over his face._

"_Thanks Edward,"_

"_No problem, now you might want to get back to Leah," he said before walking back inside the house as I turned on my heels and started walking back towards La Push._

_End of flashback_

"You can stay," Leah, said when I'd pulled away from her. I smile as we started walking again.

"Just as long as you don't eat all the food Jacob, 'cause then you don't know what's going to happen to you," she warned me and I just nodded. I would follow any rules if it meant keep the ones you love safe.

"Jacob, I know you don't like thinking about her, but what are you planning on doing with Renesmee?" it was almost as if my brain stopped working just by the sound of her name. Truth be damn well told, I had no idea what was going to happen with Renesmee and I. I was not going to say sorry for what she did; no, she needed to learn how to do that on her own.

To me, I was starting to feel the way I did before I imprinted with her. My normal self, having the choice of who I wanted to fall in love with.

"I'm not sure, but right now I only care about you,"

_**Unknown male vampire**_

"Master, we have come across three more young vampires whom are now in our control," I smiled as I turned around to face one of my loyal female protectors. This was good, our numbers were increasing, and it would not be long before we have completely outnumbered those smelly creatures.

"Very good job, you are off for the next couple days," I told her and sent her away. The female would be ours and just thinking about the things we could do with and to her made my smile grow, larger and thus more evil. Those bastard animals will never see it coming. This plan was shaping up into something that no vampire or werewolf could ever prepare for. They would be helpless trying to defeat us once we had her.

Anyways, she will be long gone before they could even think of doing something.

_**End.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! This chapter is a bit longer because I really wanted to give you some input about the vamps. So now all you need to do is review and your job will be done (until the next chapter comes out) while I continue writing^.^**_

_**Lots of Blackwater love,**_

_**-DarkAngelz200**_


	9. I Kind Of Like What I'm Feeling

_**Took my two whole days to finally figure out how to write this chapter. During class I kept rolling ideas over in my head while my teacher insisted on talking like there was no tomorrow. So hope you like this chapter, and for anyone who had read A Bridge Too Hard To Cross, I have posted the sequel if you want to check it out, go to my profile.**_

_**I Sadly, Still Do Not Own Twilight! (Cries)**_

_**Leah**_

"Seth Clearwater I want you to clean this all up or your going to wish a frying pan would hit you upside the head a couple million times," I said darkly. I swear Seth acted like such a dog sometimes. No pun intended.

He and Embry had been wrestling and made their way into the house. From there things could only get worse, and they did. Milk was knocked over, my favorite chocolate syrup was now all oozed the kitchen floor and sauce was surrounding it all like some fucking fence. I saw Seth cringe and I smirked mentally, even though he was my little brother and I loved him, nothing teaches the young better then a little fear.

He got a roll of paper towels from the cupboard and started cleaning up the mess. I on the other hand, pulled a dark blue sweater over my head and left the house. I was going to hang out with Jacob again. It is just what we did, I mean Quil and Embry were all cool with looking out for vampires all the time so it was just Jacob and me for now.

I walked along the dirt path, which would lead me to the cliffs. I never knew why but it was just a place where Jake and I always go. Even I have to admit that when you stare out into where the ocean meets the horizon, you feel calmer. It was a perfectly overcast day. People were still out but when I looked up at the gray clouds, I knew that rain would be coming soon. Not that I would really mind, I mean I run at a temperature of 108.9 degrees I am not getting clod anytime soon.

I dug my hands as far as they would go into my pockets and kept walking. The wind gently brushing up against my face and blowing in between the trees making them look as if they were dancing. This was on of the most peaceful moments ever since the damned vampire had bitten Seth. I let a low growl escape my lips I hated all of this. To top everything off Jacob told me that I was their target.

I have not slept alone since he told me that.

So that meant about two weeks of sleeping in the protection of Jacob. He did not seem to mind; then again, he also wanted to keep away from Renesmee and anything else to do with her. He told me that the imprint was broken; I laughed at him bitterly and told him it was impossible. An imprint can never be broken its there forever.

That was until a couple nights ago.

_Flashback_

_Jacob and I lay in his bed together, his arms around me as I felt sleep take its toll on me. The night was peaceful and I knew that I had nothing to worry about; Seth was with Embry so he would be safe. _

"_Ahhh!" Jacob yelled, I fully got off him and looked to see if something was wrong. He shot up and was nearly clutching his stomach. I was thinking he was about to throw up or something._

"_Jacob, what's wrong?" I really did not know what to do in this kind of situation. I mean here I have my Alpha who's in pain and me who's scared shitless. What a perfect combination._

"_Leah…make it stop…it's almost as painful as the first time…" he gasped as another wave of pain hit him. I realized what he was talking about; his imprint with Renesmee was growing weak. I did not know what to do, so I did the one thing that he did that always made the pain go away._

_I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me._

_End of Flashback_

By the time I was done thinking about what had happened, I had made it to the start of the path that led up to the cliffs. I saw Jacob leaning against a tree just waiting, until he caught sight of me and came to stand beside me. I smiled; Jacob smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. When he did that it never bothered me, in fact it was almost as if this whole vampire thing made us better friends.

"So, you feeling any better Jacob?" I asked. Over the past, couple days since the incident Jacob seemed a little out of it. He pulled me closer to him and if I thought, I was vulnerable enough that I need his protection before; I must have felt as if I was as untouchable as apiece of paper. We walked up the path in silence for a couple minutes before Jacob started talking.

"I'm better then I was before, thanks for helping me out Leah. You know you're not so bad now that you've gotten a lot less harpy," he said and I just nodded and smirked. I could not help but less this, all go to my head.

"Your welcome, Jacob plus I guess I owe you some thanks for these past couple weeks," I told him and I knew it would all go to his head. We were finally at the highest point of the cliff and I looked out onto the waves rolled along in the ocean as the deep blue ocean met with the light gray sky above. Jacob and I sat down and he still kept his arm around me.

Even though we were silent, I felt as if we were talking. Only we were talking in some mute language, one no one but us could ever understand. The only sounds were those of waves crashing violently into the rocks below us.

"So, Leah it's okay that I come over again tonight?" Jacob asked and I hit him upside the head. How many times was he going to ask? I mean he had already slept over at least ten times. I mean it is not as if I minded anymore.

_**Jacob (a couple of hours later, around 10:30 p.m.)**_

I held Leah's form in my arms. She looked so peaceful. We were staring into each other's eyes as we lay under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me. I smiled, it felt right to have Leah this close to me.

"Jacob, if a vampire were to come through the window right now, would you kill it?" Leah asked.

"Of course I would, believe me when I say that I'm never going to let any damned leech touch you Leah. That's the reason I'm here with you right now," I told her and she nodded, a smile crossing her perfect face. It was not long before I knew she had sunken into a deep sleep. Seth was already asleep; I didn't feel good about sending him out on patrol just yet.

Leah had also asked that I keep him out of patrolling for a while, and I did as she said. I mean it was her younger brother, and I wanted to keep Seth safe too. Now I was feeling as calm as leaf blowing in the wind. I looked over to Leah's dresser and saw her phone start to vibrate. Without waking Leah, I reached over and grabbed it. I know, being nosy is a bad quality but it is not as if I was going to die.

_We will find you. There is no escaping us Leah Clearwater. Your wolf friends can only protect you for so long, you will be ours and we will find much use for you. Beware; your time is almost up._

**End.**

**I spent about two hours writing this. I have to say, those two hours were creative. I hope you liked this chapter and more to come soon. Now all you must do is review and maybe I will type faster. Thx for reading^. ^**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	10. Warning Come True

_**101 reviews! I love you all **____** so here is the next chapter, I am finally out for the Christmas holidays, so I get the chance to write more^. ^ Also, another song I used while writing this chapter is Our Truth by Lacuna Coil. Other songs were used, but this was the main with Jacob and Seth's POVS.**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_If your heart wears, thin_

_I will hold you up_

_and I will hide you_

_when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you._

_I will stay_

_Nobody will break you._

_Yeah!_

_Trust in me, trust in me_

_Don't pull away._

_Just trust in me, trust in me._

_I'm just trying to keep it_

_together, because I could do_

_worse and you can do_

_better._

_-Beside You, Marianas Trench _

_**Jacob**_

Fuck.

It was the next morning and I could not get that message out of my head. I was in the kitchen making eggs and thinking about that text. How those leeches even got Leah's number is freaking me out, I was thankful that Leah was still upstairs sleeping soundly.

For now.

I had to tell her, I mean this time her life was more endangered then before. Regardless of anything I would need to talk to Edward about this, it was starting to get out of control. I was not going to let one of my own be killed by a bunch of damn bloodsuckers. I put the eggs on two plates along with the pancakes. I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to think about how to tell Leah.

I mean, I would have to show her the message when she came down to eat. I felt her phone in the pocket of my shorts and bit my lip. I heard the slight creak of stairs as Leah walked into the kitchen. She looked up at me and smiled, if only I could have returned the favor.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked, and I racked my brain to make my mouth work. I lifted my head, and took a couple step towards hers her until we were only about an inch away from each other's faces. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, going to the message. When I would found it, I gave it to her to read over. She took the phone from me and I watched as her dark brown eyes read the message.

Her face went from calm, to shock to distress. She took a couple steps away from me, falling against the wall. I could not blame her, if I had gotten a message like that from a leech; I would full on passed out. I took a couple more steps towards her as she slid down the wall and onto the floor, holding the phone in her hand. I knelt down and took the phone and placed it on the counter, then wrapped her in a hug I knew she needed.

Leah was never like this. I mean she was always just that girl who that no matter what happened never seemed the least bit affected. This sure was a mood change for her, and then again, maybe the shock that bunches of vamps are after may have changed her a bit.

"I'm going to talk with the other Cullen's to see what we should do, I'll probably get to the pack before that they need to know to be on the lookout for any smelly creatures," I told her, and felt her nod her head against my chest. I brought her to her feet and had her sit down. After we both ate, I would got tell the pack, including Sam and the other guys.

It soon came to a point where I had to force Leah to eat something. When I had finished her plate was still untouched and she was picking at it with her fork. I put my chair beside her and pointed to the food. She shook her head no, in a kind of depressed way. I sighed; I was not going to be going anywhere until she ate something.

"Leah, eat something that's an order," I told her. I never liked to order her around but she needed to eat something. She unwillingly picked up her fork and put some eggs in her mouth. I sighed; well this was at least a start.

"I'm going back to bed," Leah said, when she had finished her breakfast. I gave her a confused look, and she just shrugged her shoulders as she got up and started walking towards the stairs. Before she could get to the first stair, I came up behind her and tugged on her wrist.

She turned around and looked a little murderous. I brought her into a hug and let her head rest on my shoulder for a couple minutes.

"I'll be back soon Lee," I said as she walked up the stairs. I put on my shoes and headed towards the beach, I decided that is where we would be going to talk about this shit.

_**Leah**_

It had been about two hours since Jacob left.

He will be back soon; yeah right, it has been forever. I pulled the covers up a little more and tried to close my eyes again. My phone was still sitting on the countertop; it was not that i was scared out of my mind. It was that I did not want something to happen to Seth, or the others. Yes, I just said, I hoped nothing would happen to the others. Until recently, I have never cared much about their welfare, but with these fucking leeches running around…

I placed both my hands on my face to try to shake away the thought of vampires. I propped myself up by my elbows and sighed. I was not getting anymore sleep today so I might as well go see what is up with Seth, he wasn't apart of what Jacob was going to tell the others. I mean he already knew almost everything that was going on, so he said he would be in the forest.

No matter how much I disagreed with that.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking down the stairs, I let my eyes wander over to the closed phone. I had such an urge to go and grab it, to go and show Seth. I just walked out the door and shook my head, no need to worry the kid even more.

_**Seth**_

The only sounds surrounding me were the birds chirping up in the tress, and the leaves crunching under my feet. I knew Jacob was talking about this whole vampire thing with the guys, and since I pretty much knew it all I saw no real point in being there. Looking up at the dark grey clouds I knew it would start to rain soon. I just kept walking until I thought I heard another set of footsteps behind me.

I am going crazy.

I shook it off, let my mind think it was just a deer or some other animal, and dug my hands into my pocket just letting my mind drift off. Only about five minutes passed before I heard the footsteps again.

"Alright, who's there?" I asked indirectly. Stopping and turning around and I looked around the completely forested area.

"It's Leah, trust me no one else would be out here stalking you like I do," I heard my sister's sarcastic remark. I saw her come out from behind the trees and just rolled my eyes. When she had caught up, I continued walking, the leaves blowing off from the trees and past my face.

"So are you going to go with Jacob tonight, or he is staying over again?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side a bit before she answered me.

"I don't know, I can decide later on I have enough time," she said as we kept walking, making a path through the orange, red, and yellow colored leaves. It was an amazingly calm day and for once it kind of felt like the world had stopped spinning and everything was fine again.

"A beautiful day for some hunting," came a voice from somewhere around Leah and I. We stopped walking and I took a step closer towards Leah. Sniffing the air, I knew what was following us it was a vampire. Looking at Leah, I guess she caught on to the smell too; she looked almost ready to tear someone to shreds.

The she showed herself, along with ten others.

"Looks like we didn't have to go far to catch our little experiment," the female sneered and I let a growl come from my chest. No way was she going to get my sister; I would not let that happen at least not today.

"You're not going to touch her," I said, my voice getting darker with each word. I set my face into a steady glare and fixed it on the female. I saw her flash me a wicked grin before she came at me at top speed. I had not been prepared for that, so when she grabbed me by my leg and nearly whipped me through a tree I felt my world spinning.

"Leah….run….please….." I chocked out before my world went black, and I felt my body go limp and finally my mind shut down.

**End.**

**DUH! DUH! DUUUUUH! Poor Seth has been taken out again. As much as I feel bad for doing it, I kind of had to…well, on another note hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to press that green button that says review. Thx for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	11. Revelation Exposition

_**It' after Christmas and I have been working on a new chapter for a couple of days now. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! **_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Jacob**_

Please tell me she did not.

I nearly tore the house apart just looking for Leah. I thought that the reason she did not answer the door was that she was asleep. I only had to push on the door to get it open, and even when I would call her she did not answer. She had left, and worse off she left when there was no protection out there for her.

How could I have been so stupid! I should have gotten Embry to at least go out and patrol the forest area. I should have told Leah to just stay inside and wait until I come back to go and find Seth. I didn't' though and now I do not know if something happened to her or not.

"Can't find her man?" Jared's voice came up from behind me. He was leaning against the doorframe giving me a concerned look. I lifted my head and looked around the living room before giving him an answer.

"No, she's left," I told him.

"What do you want us to do Jake?" he asked. Sam was letting me take this one, I had kind of asked him for it and was surprised when he said yes.

"You, Quil and Brady go patrol around the woods try to look out for something out of the ordinary. I'll get Embry and Paul to make the deep run straight through the forest and search for her and Seth," I told him and he nodded before going out to tell the others. I walked over to the small fireplace and looked at a picture on the mantel. It was Leah was she was fifteen, she did not look very different expect for her hair.

Picking up the picture, I placed my thumb on her cheek, "We'll find you Lee,"

* * *

'_Jake! I got Seth's scent!'_ Embry's voice filled my head. My head snapped up and I asked him where it was.

"_Only a little further, beside a tree and he doesn't seem to be doing too well,"_ Paul's voice answered for him. I pushed my legs faster; knowing that horrible smell in the air, something had gone very past wrong. I could feel my heart hammering as we neared the path of grass where the vamps had come.

When we had gotten close enough, I could make out Seth's unconscious form lying beside a tree, one of his arms hanging over his side. The three of us stopped only about a meter or two, away from him. The space reeked of vampire and all of us could already tell that they had taken Leah.

'_Phase back so we can get a better look at Seth guys,' _I told them and we all did just that. Being the first one ready, I walked back over to Seth and kneeled down to actually look at the kid. He was mostly healed, so from what I could see nothing was broken. I heard the crunching of leaves come from behind me as I rose to my feet.

"Looks like he tried to save her from them," Paul commented. I just nodded and then bent down again to pick Seth's limp body off the ground. He was still running at our regular temperature, but the fact that he is unconscious and his sister has been just been taken by some unknown vamps was a little much to stomach.

I should have put Quil, or somebody on patrol to make sure something like this did not happen! I mean I knew Leah would have probably gone for Seth, but I just thought that she would have waited until I got back. I was thinking that she would also call someone so that we knew she went into the forest.

Which, and this is for all children, is not the best place to go when vampires are after you.

I kept silent as we all walked back to the Clearwater's house. We were all lucky Sue was at Charlie's or there would have been more explaining then I could possibly handle in one day. I peered down at Seth and I felt horrible, like this was my entire fault. I should have been smarter, thought this all through first before I had left.

"Paul, I need you to go to Sam and the others and tell them about Seth and Leah," I said and he just nodded and left. Well that was certainly surprising; normally we would have a ten-minute argument on why Embry could not go instead.

"Jake, I know you might not want to be thinking of this, but what are you going to tell Sue?" Embry asked me while opening the door to the Clearwater's house. I shook my head, I mean I did not really know how to explain the to Sue that her daughter has been wolf napped by some evil vampires, taken away somewhere no one knows and that there is a slight possibility she could die. Also, the fact that they have injured Seth now had to be explained.

Yeah, that would be just so simple.

"Okay," was all Embry said as a response as I put Seth in his bed. I knew that Sue would not be home until tomorrow morning so I had at least twelve hours to think of how I am going to be breaking the news to Sue. I turned to face Embry and he had his head turned towards the window. He had a grim kind of expression on his face and I could only guess what he was thinking about.

Sorry, I am no Edward.

"Hey, man if it's okay I'm going to leave," Embry broke the silence between the both of us. I just looked up at him and nodded, he has right to leave I mean if it was me I would not have wanted to be here right now. When he was leaving, he put one hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture and then left.

I pulled a chair from Seth's desk and sat down at the side of his bed. I could not believe something like this had happened. I mean I had expected this sooner or later, I just wish I had had more time to make a plan. Maybe then, it would not hurt so much when the time came. I went back to this morning when I had showed Leah the message. When we were sitting at the table, when I had hugged her.

"I messed up on you Seth, I said I'd keep your sister safe and now she's gone. You can hate me until the day we find her, you can kick me, punch me anything you want, and I know that if I had had some more brains I would have never let this happen. I'm real sorry Seth, more then I can ever say," I spoke the words to him. I heard once that even if the person is not awake, they could still hear what you say. I was kind of hoping Seth heard everything I had said to him.

"Stop…self-blaming Jake…we'll get…her…back," Seth's rough voice said. My head snapped to him as his eyes started to flutter.

"I can't,"

_**Leah**_

Those fucking leeches had better hope I never get out of this place.

As far as I could tell, I was in some kind of cave. I felt something rough and tight on my wrists and spent about five minutes trying to figure out what it was. I was tied to something cool and hard with rope.

I was still kind of coming back to reality as my head was starting to clear. I had been knocked right out. I mean if I was conscious, trust me when I say I would not be here right now. I could not really see anything, because of the simple fact that I was wearing some kind of blindfold over my eyes.

What the point of that was, I did not really know.

"Like you new accommodations?" A male voice sneered from somewhere in front of me. I sighed extremely loudly just to show how freaking annoyed I already was.

"Actually, you wouldn't believe how amazing it is," I spat out. Before I had to the chance to roll my eyes, I felt a cold, hard slap hit my face. The force made my head turn completely to the other side. Fuck, that actually kind of hurt.

"Don't be acting so smart, that is if you want to live longer Leah Clearwater," he hissed by name and I wanted to kick him, but there was rope tying my knees to whatever I was being held to.

Just my fucking luck huh?

**End.**

**The end of another chapter. The idea of where Leah was going to be hidden was decided by Xrizz and me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	12. Blueprints

**Please forgive me for taking a little longer to update. I was practicing for an audition I had for a musical we are going to have at school and it left almost no time to write (such a horrible thing!)So hope you enjoy this chapter and when you make it to the end, review!! **

**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

_**Leah (three days later)**_

Drip…drip…drip…

The water dripping from the ceiling of the huge cave was the most interesting thing here. They had finally taken off the blindfold, but left me tied up to a huge rocky kind of structure. I could hear them talking with each other, well shouting is more like it. Sheesh, looks like they just couldn't figure out what to do with the freaky she-wolf.

That reminded me of the song she wolf, and how much I hated it.

"As soon as I untie these ropes, you have five minutes to go do your business before we put you somewhere else. Don't get too excited though, it's not much better than your current accommodation," some kind of female voice sounded mocking. She walked over to me, her short red curls bouncing with every step she took towards me. Whoever she was, she sure liked to smirk, I mean that was all she was doing while she untied me.

When I finally free I sent the bitch flying. She'd made a mistake by letting me free without the S.W.A.T. team. Even some little child could tell I was pissed off. I mean being taken away from your home and family against your own will, being knocked out and dragged to some cave a million miles away and then being tied up and only fed once a day made me a bitch yet again.

"Three minutes….now go over there and do what you have to do!" She shouted at me while getting up. I just shrugged and went in behind a rock. This had to be one of the most disgusting things I've ever done. I found a pit behind the rock and well…you all know what happened next. As soon as I was done, I pulled up my pants and walked back over to the red-haired vamp.

"Don't even think about kicking me again, or else you're going to be in such a huge amount of trouble, I'm not even sure if you'll be needed for any of our experiments mutt," she told me, narrowing her eyes before walking to a tunnel. I followed her, wasn't that easy she had a strong stench to her. The rock tunnel was only lit by a couple torches, each about five meters apart. We stopped at a wooden door and the bitch opened it and stepped out of the way.

"You can go on," she said plainly. I hesitated then took a couple steps into the room. There was a bed with a comforter on it in the corner, a side table with a lamp, a toilet, and a sink.

"You're lucky, they are being nice to you they gave you the things you'll need," she said, sounding like she was about to get angry. Guess things didn't go according to plan. I had to struggle just to keep the cheesy smirk off my face; I just walked over to the bed. Looked decent enough, though I don't think I'll be getting much sleep right now.

"You'll stay in here unless you're called. Your still getting one meal each day, so I wouldn't screw up or you might end up with nothing, other than that I guess you'll be locked in until your needed," she told me, saying the last part with a sugar sweet tone. She slammed the door shut and I was temporarily in darkness until I turned on the lamp. Its light shone for about maybe a meter? The other corner of the room was left dark and isolated.

I sat down on the bed and was kind of surprised to find it wasn't made of nails, it wasn't as comfortable as my own, but it's all I fucking have so might as well use it. I got up and pushed the sheets back and got into the bed. Getting in and bringing my knees up to my chest, I only had one thought going through my mind.

I wish I'd taken my phone off the counter.

_**Embry**_

"Jake says he wants us over in an hour man," I told Quil. He and Claire were walking down the sidewalk just above the beach. Well, it was more like Claire was walking and Quil was being pulled by the hand, kind of like being forced to walk with the controlling toddler.

"Most likely to come up with some kind of plan, dude I still can't believe this even happened," he told me and I just nodded. We all joked around from time to time that we wished Leah would be taken away but those we were only _joking_ about it. None of us ever thought that maybe one day it would actually happen.

"I feel really bad for Seth and Sue, It's gotta be hard to find out that you daughter/sister has just been wolf napped but some horrible smelling leeches," I said to him.

"So I guess we could drop Claire off at Emily's place and then head over to Jake's?" Quil questioned and I just nodded.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind,"

_**Jacob**_

"We've got her scent, and it looks like it's leading all the way to Canada, somewhere in British Columbia none of us went any farther than that," Embry told me and I nodded as I kept pacing. I guess they were trying to keep Leah well hidden so we couldn't locate her.

Well, they weren't doing too good of a job so far.

"A couple of us need to make it to B.C. try and somehow pick up either theirs or her scent, right now that's the only plan I got," I crossed my arms and kept thinking about all of this. My only problem was that some of the Cullen's might have to come with us, and right now I didn't even know how I was going to ask Edward about it.

"We just have to decide which ones will be going with you," Quil said and I just nodded, I thinking about taking Seth with me, I mean it is his sister he has every right to be there. Just the fact that he could die is what kind of worries me.

"Yo guys, could you do me a favor? Tell Sam about this and ask him if he could help me out with some names of the wolves we can send," I said and Embry and Quil just nodded before saying bye and walking out the door.

"Uhh…..what in hell…."

Looks like Seth is up. I thought with a smile on my face and took the stairs two at a time as I walked to his room.

_**Leah**_

I turned off the lamp and just laid there in the bed. I was too alert to fall asleep and I didn't trust those damn bloodsuckers. I hugged the pillow and just stares into the darkness in the room. My thoughts were only centring around Seth, my mom and Jacob…

Yeah, Jacob.

My mind ran back over to Seth though, I wonder if he's okay, if he's badly injured. I let a small smile cross my face at the thought of Seth trying to protect me. I propped myself and leaned agaisnt the backboard of the bed. I tipped my head back so it was leaning against the stone wall and just thought about things.

Then an idea almost struck me dead.

If I were to phase, maybe someone from the pack would be able to get their asses over her and resucue me, not that I'm some damn damnsil in detress over here. The more I thought about this, the more possible it sounded. I got out the bed and paced the length of the room, which was only about 3m by 4m not large but it kept me thinking.

'_I'll phase soon…I need to make sure someone from the pack can hear me or else this whole plan will be next to useless' _I thought to myself as I kept pacing. I was also starting to think about how to phase without those leeches finding out, because after that I was out of plans on how to get out of this hell hole.

My only problem was that I was going to have to spend a couple of more days here. You know, earn their trust so that me escaping this mountain things would be the last things on their minds. Even that could take around a week to accomplish and I didn't really want to be here that long. I gave up pacing and got back into the bed, my stomach growled and I felt a small pang of nausaea as I thought about how hungry I really was.

I was really close to falling asleep. I kept thinking about my plan and after five minutes I felt mt eyes begin to droop. I closed my eyes, welcoming whatever sleep I could get when I heard a tiny sound. If I had been more asleep I probably would have never picked it up.

_Knock…knock…knock…_

**End.**

**Who dare disturb Leah while she's scheming! Oh well…anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	13. In This Case, Enemies Can’t Be Friends

_**The only thing I thing I have to say at this point is thanks for all you readers who reviewed the last chapter! I should also apologize for taking an extra while to write this chapter. Also, check out my profile page for a new poll!**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

_**Leah**_

I turned my head towards the door. Sniffing the air, I scrunched my nose in disgust. It was a stupid bloodsucker waiting outside my door; I slowly got up and walked over to the door. Maybe I should have let the leech open the door, they seemed to smell a lot worse the closer you got to them.

I turned the knob and opened the door only to see a male vampire with shoulder length black hair standing in front of the door wearing a white blouse shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had his hands at his side while he looked me up and down, this made my anger boil slightly just thinking about the leech checking me out.

"You are needed right now," was all he said before taking my arm and tugging me out of the room. I just sighed; well there goes my sense of smell I thought to myself as we walked down the stone pathway for what seemed like days. Finally we stopped at two huge wooden doors, with some kind of writing on them that I couldn't understand at all. The guy opened the door open and pushed me into the room, where only two couches on either side of the room and a desk with someone sitting behind it held. The floor was surprise, surprise not stone; but was covered with a dark blue carpet. I had to keep my face in a straight expression, I kept thinking about how funny it was that the carpet wasn't red.

Blood red, that is.

"Ah, Leah Clearwater it's good to finally see you in your human form," the female behind the desk said, her voice almost soft as silk. She spun around in her chair to face me and even though I didn't really like the leeches, I had to admit that she was beautiful. Her auburn coloured hair went past her shoulders in curls that were so perfect, that if you touched them they might break off. Her dark red eyes were staring in my brown ones for a long and silent moment.

"You may leave now Hunter," the vamp signalled to the male leech that walked me to the room. He nodded before taking his leave out the door leaving me and the vampire alone in the room. She smiled at me, in a kind of way where you know that that person is up to no good. She could have passed off as Bella; expect her eyes were clearly red.

Too bad that blood red carpet wasn't around; it would have matched her eyes. Their cold gaze didn't match the smile that was plastered on this girl's mouth.

"Well, I believe it's only right you know my name. You'll be here a while, so I would like to introduce myself, I am Naomi leader of this coven," she introduced herself and I just nodded as a response, I don't know why I did it, but I did. She walked over to the front of her desk and looked right into my eyes.

"You know, I did not believe that you were for real when I first heard of you, but here you are, for our keeping that is." her tone of voice changed into one of pure evil and I felt my eyes narrow at it. She just smiled as she took a couple more steps towards me. I just turned my head to the side a bit to escape the smell; I also took a step back away from head leech freak. Looks like head vamp didn't like that, this time _her_ eyes became thin slits as she raised her hand before me.

_Smack._

She'd hit me so fucking hard I honestly started to see black little dots, all dancing around my vision as her hand collided with the other side of my head. I found myself on the ground with her standing tall and proud over me.

Then I went out.

**Seth**

Jacob told me to stay in bed, but I called him crazy and jumped right onto the floor. My sister had been taken away by some unknown vampires and _he_ was telling _me to _calm myself down. I swear I was going to go mad soon enough if I did not stop pacing.

"Seth, calm down, I'm still thinking over here," Jacob breathed out. I just whirled around and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Jacob, if I want to worry about Leah, my own sister, then I'm going to," I told him before pushing back on his shoulders. I walked across the room and leaned against the door frame. How could I have been so careless! I should have thought it all out; before I went for the attack and had left Leah just standing there. I should have known that not even a wolf can react that fast to that.

"Seth, we do have her scent, we just have to figure out exactly where it's coming from," Jacob told me, sounding absent minded. I lifted my head with such quickness I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd hurt something. He had never told me that he had gotten her scent, my eyes widened, telling him to continue.

"When I sent out some of the other wolves, Embry came back and told me that they found her smell somewhere in British Columbia, Canada," he passed for a second to let me soak it in before continuing. "I know that we're heading there and you're coming with,"

I smiled, at least Leah was still alive, then again I kept wondering exactly how much time we really had before they did things to her. The kinds of things that no one could or can ever forget, that is if...never mind I am not going to think about that.

"When are we going to go?" I questioned, Jacob just got out of the chair and looked out the bedroom window. Almost as if the answer was somewhere in the forest, or something like that. I just waited, my head tilted back so it was against the door frame.

"Two days, that will be enough time to get some of the other wolves," he answered and I just nodded.

**Jacob**

Just hold on Leah; please just hold on for a bit longer.

_**End.**_

_**So, did you like it? I was struggling so much with this chapter. Then again, I was watching the Olympics, and went happy crazy as Canada beat the U.S. enough on that now is your time to review! Don't forget to visit my profile page for the latest poll! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-DarkAngelz200**_


	14. Sweet Escape

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are likely I'll Be Your Protector^.^ As for Leah phasing and getting out, well you're just going to have to read the chapter!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight '-_-**

**(2 days later)**

**Jacob**

We needed to leave today.

I couldn't even stand the fact that it had taken me a little more than forty-eight hours to get together some of the other wolves. I finally decided on just my pack, which meant only Seth, Quil, Embry, and I would be going to rescue Leah. I smiled; knowing Leah, she was probably driving those bloodsuckers insane right now. I got up off the couch and walked over to the door. I needed to really put my plan into action, but I needed to talk to a certain vampire first.

I closed the door as I made a run for the Cullen's. I knew I could have phased and gotten there faster, but I wasn't in the mood to change in and out of my clothes. I was almost to the borderline when I made a sharp turn into the forest. I don't know why, but seeing the dark green blend in with the rest of my surroundings made everything feel almost calm. I pumped my legs even faster as I kept thinking about my plan and how I was just wasting good time. I slowed to a walk as I came out of the woods and stood near the Cullen property.

I walked across the driveway and was about to climb the first step when the door opened. I took a step back as Edward stepped out of the door and set a steady glare at me. Even though he didn't say a word, I could just see in his eyes that he was telling me to never knock on his door again. No doubt he hated me for what I said to Renesmee, but then again, I wasn't the one kissing someone else while I was in a relationship. Edward growled at me, I brought my eyes up to meet his and took another step back. His eyes were fully black, almost hinting that he would settle for _any_ blood in a split second- including mine.

"You're only half right mutt," he hissed and I sighed. I needed to get this over with before we started something right here on the lawn. I let my thoughts unwind about the past events and watched as Edward's face showed a little less anger. He nodded.

To be honest with myself, it was a little uncomfortable being there. Just a week or two before all this happened, I would never have dreamed that I would be here for the reason I was, feeling the way I was feeling... especially about my imprint. Yeah, I felt a little guilty for my accusations against her, but what other explanation could there be?

I stopped my inside rant and pushed all thoughts about that matter way back into my mind. I didn't need to deal with this right now. All that mattered at the moment was Leah's safety.

"I know you really hate me right now, but this isn't for me, it's for one my pack," I told him and he nodded again. I asked him if he would help me, he just stood there and gave me a good long stare before answering me.

"I'll do it for the fact that Leah could die, but let me remind you dog...this is the only favour I will ever do for you," he said, his voice dark as he set an even glare at me. I didn't care at all, he was going to help me and that's all that mattered.

"It will do you more than just some good to stay out here," Edward instructed before closing the door and talking to the other person in the room. I just dug my hands into my pockets and thought, not about one particular thing but a lot of things. I knew I was probably giving little Edward a headache right now, but too bad for him.

**Leah**

I lay in my "bed" and kept thinking about my wonderful escape from this place. That fucking Naomi chick was even worse than Bella, and I was starting to think that was impossible. I propped myself up with my elbows and sighed loudly. I was going to get out of in a couple of hours anyways; I would rather be locked in a closet with the mind rapist then be stuck here for any longer. I blew a stray piece of hair out my face and swung my legs over the bed, standing up to shake out my half asleep legs.

The room was completely dark but that never bothered me. I'm not blind in the dark like some people are. I leaned against the wall as I began to go over my plan over and over again; I was really starting to get paranoid with all of this. I could outrun a leech without any problems, except for the fact that I'm in some kind of mountain and not in the mood to take the leap of death.

I kind of knew how to get out of this place, but I would need that little extra time to figure out where my nearest exit was. I was hoping when I phased that there would be at least one other wolf out there so I could tell them where I was. That is, when I figured it out myself. Until then, I would need to just keep thinking.

_Slam!_

I punched the wall with such force that it cracked a bit in the middle. I was fucking sick of being in this damn room! I was tired of trying to be calm; I was in serious shit and all I was doing was thinking. I kept thinking a lot before I was wolf-napped. Look where that got me. I slammed my other fist into the wall and heard another satisfying crack. I needed to calm down. I couldn't phase right now- I needed to wait just a bit longer until I could actually escape from this hell.

**Edward**

The dog was lucky that I was going to help him after what he said to my daughter. Then again, this wasn't for his benefit, it was for Leah's. I'd asked Alice if she could see anything regarding this matter. Of course she couldn't, but using the information I had found out from Jacob, she helped me come to a possible conclusion. The mutt told me that they had tracked her scent to British Columbia, but lost it from there. Maybe they were located in the Rocky Mountains, speculated Alice.

"You're not going alone, are you?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"No, Jasper is going to come along. Something tells me Jacob will need a little more than just his pack to get Leah out of there," I replied back to her. She only nodded before walking away; Alice wanted to take her shopping today which was the reason as to why she was acting the way she was. I smiled, if there was one thing that didn't change when Bella became a vampire, it was that she still wasn't the one who lived to shop every weekend... forever.

I walked over to the window and looked out to see Jacob leaning against the tree, his head turned to the side. I stood, watching as I read through his mind and narrowed my eyes in thought. His thoughts were nearly all focused around Leah. Where she was, if she was okay, how he was planning on getting her out. He caught my eye, but the stare did not break for a long minute. He pushed off the tree and started for the door. I already knew what he was saying as I opened it.

"Give me a minute to get Jasper and we can head out. In the meantime, get the rest of your pack over here," I told him before closing the door and calling Jasper's name.

As he stepped onto the last step he gave me a kind of look that was questioning why I agreed to help. Not that Jasper was rejecting the chance for a good fight; I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Regardless of his actions, it's his pack out there. If it came to that situation for us he would be willing to help out in any way he could," _Well, maybe not now, the misguided mutt. _He nodded before we walked out of the house, Jacob in wolf form on the lawn joined by Seth and Embry. I could tell Quil wasn't too far behind the rest of them.

"Let's go," I said. Jacob let out an agreeing bark before we tore through the forest, heading towards Canada.

**Leah**

I was still fuming over being kept in here like some damn lab rat. I was getting out of here in a couple of minutes, I was sure of that much by now. I wasn't even bothering with trying to calm myself down anymore, I needed the anger to help me phase. I was getting sick of smelling that horrid stench every single time one of _them_ walked by my door. I looked over to the wall and smirked- the two long cracks were reaching to the floor.

I walked over to the door but immediately stepped back. By the smell, there was a bloodsucker outside my door. I waited silently for the knock on the door to sound my escape, meanwhile I kept thinking about Jacob.

Sad, but true.

I swear as soon as I made it back to La Push, I would kill him for leaving me here. I felt my anger boil and smiled; it wouldn't be too hard to phase now.

"Leah Clearwater, you don't need to hide up against the wall," the voice sounded from outside the door. I shook a bit, just begging for this mother fucker to open the door so I can claw his face out. I heard a soft click as the door opened to expose the leech named Hunter.

Hunter was about to be hunted.

"Naomi wants another word with you, and this time I suggest you keep your emotions in check," he hissed towards me. I could almost see the word "bitch" form on his lips.

That was it. I smiled- that was the final string to my anger. Things began to happen way too fast as I felt myself shake violently. My vision blurred red as I felt heat course through my body.

'_Leah?'_

**End.**

**So what did you think of that? I do enjoy leaving some cliff hangers, makes you wonder and makes me write more. I must also thank Xrizz for editing this chapter.^-^ Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile page ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	15. Fighting Venom

**I'm sorry for not updating for the past week. I was working on a book report, and other homework. However, I was writing this chapter on the side, so hope you enjoy! Thanks to Xrizz for her assistance!!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

**Jacob**

I pushed my legs faster and faster through the forested area. We had just crossed the border into Canada, and I saw I wasn't the only one gaining more speed towards the mountains. Flashes of Leah kept circling my mind, and I heard Edward growl, it was low one, but I still heard it. Probably mad about me and Renesmee I guess.

"Good guess dog," he muttered towards me as I leapt over another fallen tree, with each thud of my paws, I could smell both scents getting closer.

I think we all know which one I was more attracted to.

"_Nice thoughts Black, now, hurry up and get all your furry asses over to the mountain. Not so sure on when these vamps are going to catch up with me." _none of us had any problem hearing Leah's voice rant through our minds.

_``Calm yourself Leah, `` _came Emby`s voice, sounding a bit frustrated at having to deal with Leah.

_`That`s kind of hard to do when you`ve been held prisoner by some stinking leeches, and are now running for your wonderful life to escape them,`` _she countered back, making Embry shut up any current thoughts. I sniffed the air around us and made a sharp left, nearly cutting off Jasper in the motion. He just smirked before changing positions to the other side as we all ran through huge brackets of trees.

The scene of green and brown sped by my eyes so fast, I almost forgot I was running through a forest. Up ahead I could finally see the side of the mountain and let out an ear-splitting howl to the others to signal we were very close. My strides grew longer as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

_``Don`t have a heart attack there Jake, you still need to be the whole `man in shining armour` you`ll also need some energy in order to jump up to where I am,`` _that last part sounded almost hopeless, as if she thought`s that we wouldn`t be able to find her. I shook my head; get it together Jacob you need to focus.

We were finally at the base of the mountain where Leah was being held. I have to say, she was right about needing the energy to get up to the middle. There were slates of rock sticking out; they formed a kind of stair like pathway to where we needed to go. They were all too thin for us to go up more than one at the same time.

"_I'll go first, Seth will follow, then Edward, Embry, Quil and, Jasper," _I thought before I began jumping up the slates, hearing the thuds of the others behind me. Well, the thuds of the wolves, not Edward and Jasper, their steps were so silent I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd just left.

I jumped on the last rock slate before I stopped at the entrance of the cave. The area was a hell of a lot larger then it looked liked. It was as long and wide as a football field; I was kind of overwhelmed by it all before I came back to reality and realized that everyone else was behind me waiting for me to say something.

**Leah**

Two leeches were running, trying to catch up to me. I barked out a laugh; let them try to catch the likes of me. I could sense the presence of Jacob, Embry, Quil, and...SETH! I swear Jacob was going to pay for dragging my brother into this. This was dangerous; he could get hurt, or even killed. As I kept running through the twisting tunnels, I kept thinking about how I was way too over protective of Seth. He was old enough to be able to care for himself; he could keep himself out of trouble.

I could finally smell the smell of my own kind getting stronger; I pushed my legs faster as I pulled into the entrance, never forgetting how large it was. As I skidded to a full stop, I caught sight of Jacob; his eyes shifted to mine as I ran over to him and nearly tackled him.

"_Thanks for spreading the love, Clearwater," _Embry's sarcastic voice entered my mind. I just shook him off as I went over to Seth and nearly knocked him over too. The happiness was short lived, because soon enough a huge amount of horribly smelling vampires were in front of us.

I stepped forward, beside Jacob before letting out my most menacing growl towards the bitch, Naomi. She moved her hips side to side as she stepped out from behind the twenty other vampires; they looked more like her own personal guards than anything else. She stood maybe five meters away from Jacob, wearing a triumph smirk. Little bitch was all that was running through my mind as all of our eyes locked onto the smelly leech.

"I'm sorry, but Leah isn't going anywhere...that is unless you want to take her corpse back with you," her voice was like a thousand angels, all dying a slow and painful death under a knife.

"Sorry, but she's coming back with us, alive," Edward the magical mind rapist spoke up.

"You would really fight against your own kind for them, these so called shape shifters?" she asked, her voice going all innocent, as if she was trying to play the part of the girl who was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Edward just nodded, this obviously pissing off the bitch, she looked like she was ready to go and murder someone, or someone's if you look at the current situation at hand.

"I guess, we all have no other choice than, either way Leah isn't going to be living much longer," she said, sounding as if she was quite depressed by the fact Edward was going to be on our side. As she turned around and walked back to the group of vampires, she snapped her fingers once before it all started.

I had my mind set on the bitch leaning against the stone wall.

**Jacob**

Within a second, twenty vampires were running after us. I jumped on the one coming straight for me and started ripping off his body parts, one by one. Looking to both sides, I saw Embry was going for a two on one, and Seth was fighting some muscle man vampire. Edward and Jasper were up against five of the vampires, but they were assisted by Quil in that battle. Leah's thoughts about going after the female vampire came into my mind.

"_You will not," _

"_She' s kept me here as her little fucking prisoner, I want to rip her damn head off her shoulder!"_

"_Leah, don't make me command you to stay here, you could be killed,"_

"_I'll die faster if you command me to stay still and do nothing Jacob, think about that while I go and rip that leech a part," I_ couldn't help but agree, if she was just standing there I couldn't guarantee her safety. I watched as she ran past me and over to whatever her name was. I turned my attention back to the scene at hand and started fighting with two vampires, one male and the other female.

As bad as I felt about this, I tore the female to absolute shreds.

Jasper had already gotten the fire started, how he did that in a cave I will never know. However as I saw one vampire being driven into the flames, I couldn't care less how it was started, it was there. I disposed of the vampires I had been fighting and watched as the flames danced as more fuel was added to the pile of rotting vampire parts. I would really need to get my sense of smell check out after this was all over and done with.

"_I really hope you have some killer mouthwash Cullen, something stronger then Listerine," _Even though he was ripping off another vampire's arm, I could see a small smile as my thought entered his mind. I ran over to help Seth, who may I add, was fighting four vampires and was not dead yet.

"_Funny, but I'm stronger then I look Jake," _

"_We'll see when we get back to La Push Seth," _I barked out a laugh before I saw Seth rip off the bloodsucker's head and whip it into the fire. I helped him drag the carcass close enough to the fire to whip it right in with the rest. Turning my head to see if everyone was okay, I caught sight of Leah battling it out with a couple more vampires, looks like they had created some kind of shield to protect that female vampire.

"_Jacob!" _Seth's worried voice broke through my thoughts as another female leech ran to jump on me. I ducked and managed to kick her into the dancing flames, they grew so fast that even I had to take a couple quick steps back in order to not get burned.

**Leah**

I ripped the last leeches arm and whipped it aside, there wasn't anyone left to guard Naomi now. Besides the fact that I was still in wolf form, I still managed a winning smirk, she was going to be joining the rest of her coven very soon.

Naomi rose from her position against the wall, looking a bit scared as I ran towards her, then her expression suddenly changed, and I felt another weight on my shoulders. I soon realised it was Hunter, he was holding on tightly, trying to take me down. I started shaking violently from side to side, attempting to whip him off and into the fire. As he lost his grip I felt a stabbing pain between my shoulder and neck, fuck he ripped the skin!

I got some satisfaction though, because as soon as he fell off he landed deadly close to the tangled flames. Seth and Jacob ripped his body to shreds before tossing it to the fire. I turned my head back to Naomi who was looking a little more than terrified, looks like her wonderful protector wasn't much use to her anymore. I bared my teeth as I made my lunge for her, landing right on top of her.

"Please..." was all she said as I looked into her horror filled eyes. I back away slightly for maybe a minute. This didn't look like the same vampire who only a couple of minutes ago, looking very proud and strong. Her dark hair had fallen to both sides of her head as her red eyes stared straight into my dark brown ones. I shook off the feeling before pushing my paw onto her chest, cracking two of her ribs in the process. She let out a scream, which I imagine, was from the pain; next I cracked the others. I was going slowly she deserved to feel this pain after what she'd done to me.

And, to Seth.

I broke the joints connecting her forearms to her upper arms; her screams were getting louder and higher pitched. After I let her spasm a bit for a minute, I tore off her arms, tossing them aside, to make her screaming stop I ripped off her head next. I cast each body part into the raging fire, the flames rejoicing as I fed them more fuel. When I looked back up, I saw that there was no bloodsuckers left to be destroyed the fight was finally over and I could go back home.

I started walking over to the others, when I felt myself begin to stiffen. It started in my shoulder, and went down and across, causing a numbness to take effect. The numbness kept spreading, painful vibrations rocked through my body as my legs collapsed from under me. I let out a piercing howl of pain as my head felt like it was about to explode.

"_Leah!" _ Both Jacob and Seth shouted, running over to my nearly limp body. Why couldn't I move? I wasn't feeling tired or any of that. Another shooting pain coursed through my veins as I felt my heart lurch and blood dripped out of my mouth. I came to the horrible realization of the situation, and it looks like everyone else had done the same.

When I felt the stabbing pain in the middle of my neck, it wasn't from a rip in the skin by Hunter's hands. This was much worse, groups of shooting pains ran through my body again as I let out another howl. I knew what had happen

I'd been bitten.

**End. **

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL BEFORE I CLOSE IT!!!! Other than that, looks like Leah's run into more trouble. I just love leaving cliff hangers, though I know you all hate it^o^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and REVIEW!!!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	16. I Think I Might Like You

**Hey guys! Well, I see that you all liked the last chapter, based off the reviews everyone was talking about Leah being bitten. It had to be done, because then I could have never written this chapter properly . Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and review! **

**Seth**

No, this wasn't possible, it just couldn't be. I had already been bitten once and it felt like I was about to die. I started feeling the need to phase back to my human form, I didn't want to be a wolf right now; I wanted to get Leah some help.

"_We all do Seth, we'll save her don't worry kid," _Quil's voice tried to comfort me. I nodded my head before trotting over to a corner and phasing back. Lucky for me that I had remembered my own clothing, with what was going through my head at the time I wouldn't have been surprised if I had left it back at the house. As I pulled my shirt over my head, I realised the others had phased back too.

Except Leah of course.

I ran over to her, and crashed to my knees beside her shaking body. She was breathing very hard and kept coughing and groaning as she struggled to move one of her front paws close enough to touch me. I closed the distance with my hand and managed a smile; she needed to know that she would make it through this, just like I had before. When I had been bitten though, I was close enough to the Cullen's, so it was easy to get help fast.

Right now, we were a million miles way and Leah was slowly dying with every passing second. Her body would not stop jerking around; it was never her whole self. One minute it would be her legs, then her arms, then her head...I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at her when she was in this much pain.

"We're wasting precious time standing here," Edward started, his voice very serious. "Jacob, or someone, get her to phase back, put some kind of clothing on her and let's rush her back to Carlisle," I got up as Jacob stepped right beside me. Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of everything to do with the word sympathy.

"You do it," was all I said to him though, he understood what I meant. I couldn't carry my own sister's nearly limp body back without almost falling apart myself, not very manly, but who's going to judge me? As Jacob bent down to try and get Leah to calm down enough to phase back, her body slowly morphed back into its human state. I just covered my eyes, I was concerned for Leah but I didn't need to see her right at this very second.

"Let's go, we don't have a lot of time left," Jasper announced as Jacob hoisted Leah into his arms. Her head fell against his chest as we gathered around the entrance of the cave. We still had to jump down one at the time to get to the ground, I kept my eyes trained on Leah as I jumped from ledge to ledge, watching, making sure that Jacob was supporting her. Her body only gave a full jerked movement every couple minutes. Which meant she was slowly dying with every passing second, looks like Jacob caught on to this, because as soon as we hit the ground he broke out in a, faster than a car, run to catch up with Edward. I shook my head as I tried to run as fast as I possibly could to catch up, even if I had to be a whole five feet away I would still be close enough.

'_If__ they could save me, they can save her! Just hold on!' _I kept running this thought through my head over and over again. Leah would be fine; Carlisle would take out the venom like he'd done when I was bitten. We finally began running through the forest, flashes of green, brown, and even blue bordered my line of vision. I wasn't even thinking about running I just kept moving my legs, faster and faster until the muscles were starting to ache.

No one said a word, which I couldn't imagine anyone hearing anyways. The wind whipping past my ears made hearing any kind of noise kind of impossible. I looked up towards the front of the group to see Jacob and Edward running equally as fast both were looking dead serious on helping Leah. Looking to my right, I saw Jasper hanging back a bit looking as if he was keeping some kind of guard on the sidelines.

'_Hold on Leah, just please...hold on for a little while longer'_

_------------------------------------------- (one hour later)_

Jacob and I were outside of Carlisle's medical study just waiting for some kind of news. We'd all gotten here a little over 10minutes ago and managed to get Quil and Embry to go back to the reservation, and just tell my mom we found Leah. I titled my head back to look at the ceiling; it was just so white, and perfect. This isn't like me, to stare at ceilings and think about how perfect they look, but it kept my mind of worrying until my heart stopped.

"Seth, Carlisle will save her," Jacob told me, but I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me, or himself. I sighed, that's what everyone was telling me, and well if I hear it again I just might snap. Though, if it's from Jacob its fine, he's just as concerned if not more about Leah.

No, I'm way more concerned than Jacob Black.

I kept my eyes glued to the door. This is a bad habit, but Leah's my sister so I have the right to as worried as I feel like. Everyone else was just sitting downstairs; Esme had come up and asked if I or Jacob wanted some food but even as hungry as I was, I didn't feel too good thinking about food.

**Jacob**

How could I have even let something this terrible happen to Leah? I should have told, no wait, _ordered _her to stay in her house, then again, would it have changed anything? Those vampires still would have found her, Seth could have been killed, and we all still might be in the same situation.

I felt bad for Seth though, the kid couldn't keep his eyes away from the door to the room where Leah was. I leaned back in my chair and titled my head until it touched the wall, I was thinking way too hard. I could feel another headache coming on, but not because of Leah.

I looked over at the door.

This was my fault, it was my entire fault and I let it happen for the second time. I should have...I should have done a lot of things, I could have, and I would have. They are all excuses referring to the past tense, that are, as of right now, useless to me. I put my head in my hands and sighed very loudly, not really caring if the rest of the house could hear me.

"You were just telling me to calm down," Seth's voice rang through my ears. I looked over and saw that his face looked so tired and older too. I brought my head fully up and looked closely, his eyes looked a bit red around his irises.

"I'm going to tell you to calm down again Seth, dude, your eyes are getting a bit red and I'm sure it's not from crying," I muttered. I was feeling tired myself, and would have given anything to be able to sleep. Right now however, I couldn't just fall asleep not in this kind of situation. Suddenly, the door to Carlisle's opened and he stepped out, before shutting the door gently.

"Well?" Seth and I both asked him. Carlisle was silent towards us for a moment before he looked back towards the door. I kept assuming the worst, which was that Leah hadn't made it through the surgery.

"She's stable, and awake," He spoke, a small grin on his face as both Seth and me stood up. He told us we could go in and see her, and until now, I've never seen Seth move quicker. I smiled, but before I went in I had something to say to Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle," I called to him, he turned around.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Thanks, I know that I really hurt Renesmee, and that after that you, or anyone else, don't have any right to treat me nicely, but I really just wanted to thank you for at least doing this for Seth," I actually looked him in the eyes as I said this to him.

"Jacob, even if what happened put you in the wrong, I don't hold grudges against anyone. I would have helped Leah either way," he said, before walking down the hallways. I turned on my heel and opened the door to the medical room.

"There's the almighty alpha," Leah's slightly scratched voice announced as I walked over to the bed. I just smirked before meeting Seth's cheerful eyes. Looking down at Leah, the only thing I noticed about her was that she was just a bit lighter than usual but that was probably because of venom and everything.

"I'm glad your okay Leah," I said, the smirk still on my face. She tried to smirk back, but it looked more like some kind of lopsided smile than anything else.

"Hey, Seth do me a favour and wait outside the door for a minute?" Leah asked, and Seth was all with complying with her order. He walked out of the room, leaving Leah and I to just talk in private. Okay, except maybe for Edward.

"Thanks for carrying me back, but next time don't try to push my left side into my right it hurts you know," she whispered, managing another lopsided grin. She looked pretty weak, I was half afraid to even touch her cheek. Fearing, that her face might start to crack in half or something like that.

"No problem Leah," was the only thing I could even think of. I just stared into her dark brown eyes; she looked even more tired than Seth. Knowing Leah though, she wouldn't want to go right back to sleep just yet.

"Hey Jacob," she broke the momentary silence between us.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," I wasn' really sure what she wanted to say, but I paid perfect attention to her as she thought about it. I stood there for a couple minutes more before she actually spoke.

"I think I might like you,"

**End. **

**I have never updated this fast. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I would also like it if you reviewed ^o^ **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	17. Blackwater Anyone?

**Thanks to Selene Daughter of Nyx and Xrizz for their help in this chapter! Oh, and thanks to all the readers and reviewers too!**

**Jacob**

"I think I might like you" she said, then she rolled over and in minutes she was snoring softly. I cursed myself silently for being too shocked to react soon enough.

"I think I might like you too" I whispered to her before leaving the room quietly. As soon as I got downstairs, Bella came up to me, Ness not far behind.

"Jacob we need to talk to you" she said confidently.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked wearily. I was more than just tired from the last couple days and the fight we had had not even three hours ago. I was not in the mood to fight with anyone right now, my comebacks would be shameful.

"It's about Renesmee," of course it was about Renesmee, the whole vampire world must have already heard of what I'd done to her. Don't get me wrong, I actually regret most of what I said because of the way I said it to her. Other than that I'd meant what I'd said to her that day on the beach.

"Look, can you just tell me off already so I can go and call Seth? Maybe catch a _few_ hours of sleep before I have to deal with anything?" I could already tell that Bella wanted to tell me off, I'm sure at least one other Cullen wanted to do the same.

"I'm not really here to tell you off Jake, but I think it would be better if we talked in private." She gestured towards the door; I rolled my eyes and nodded. Nessie hung back as I followed Bella out of the house, trying to keep myself from tripping over my own feet.

"Just go ahead and say whatever it is you want to say Bella," I tried to blink away the tiredness that was threatening to take over me.

"Jacob, I know what my daughter did was disrespectful to you but, you didn't have to go and yell at her for it." See, I knew she would take her side, Bella may be nice and sweet and all of that but she also doesn't like to hear two parts of one story.

"Yeah, you see I would have dealt with it a bit better if I hadn't come over and seen her all over that Nahuel guy. You know, it kind of sucks to see your imprint/girlfriend lip locking with another man." I was starting to get pissed, partly because I was tired and annoyed, and partly because I didn't want to hear any more excuses. After a while, you grow sick and tired of being told petty lies.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with you," now that, that struck a nerve that ran deep into my veins. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling at her. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me? If she didn't want to be with me, she should have told me before running off to make out with Nahuel.

"Then maybe she should have told me herself. Would have been a hell of a lot easier than me having to see her kissing another guy behind my fucking back!" I felt myself begin to shake, no, no I could not phase here. I had to keep myself calm; this wasn't worth losing my clothing over.

"She didn't want to hurt your feelings Jacob," she said and I began to laugh at her.

"Did she ever think how much more it hurt me to see her with Nahuel? It killed me inside Bella; I was the one in pain. I didn't want to believe anything I had seen, but there is a thick line between reality and fantasy. Well, maybe not for you, you have your fantasies and reality all in one." She looked like she couldn't believe a word I'd just said to her about the matter.

"Still, what I don't understand is why you picked Leah of all people. Then again, I guess she's just your rebound girl right? As soon as you find someone better, which shouldn't be hard since a $2 hooker is better than her, you'll dump her." This is what I hate about Bella, like really, really hate. Ever since she became a vampire she thinks she's all high and mighty because she's so indestructible.

"Leah is not my rebound girl, she's one of my best friends and I'm sorry if she's a hell of a lot better than you are! I won't need to dump her, because there is no one better." That right there was the absolute truth; I could never find anyone better if I lived for the rest of forever. I kind of loved Leah, and when you really love someone you know there is no better out there. Leah was always there for me, she opened up to me when she had a problem, and she would let me rant on to her when I needed to cool down. Even if I didn't like her, there still would not be a better person to be with even if I searched the rest of the world.

"You can't fight an imprint Jacob; you're always going to feel that pull towards Renesmee no matter what you do." I could just hear the venom dripping into her voice like an oozing acid.

"Actually, the imprint has been getting weaker. I may always feel its pull for the rest of my life, but I'll still have someone to make me happy. Saying that, I'm ending this conversation because I really don't feel like fighting you right now." I turned around and walked away from her; surprised she didn't follow I allowed myself to smirk at all that I'd said. I pulled off my clothing before phasing and getting in touch with Seth about Leah and other pack stuff.

**Leah (few hours later)**

"I never asked him to be with me at all! He just came to me because of your slut for a daughter." Why, why was I being punished by having Bella come into my room as soon as I woke up?She came in to complain to me that it's my entire fault that Jacob and Renesmee split up.

"You said something to him that made him want to break up with my daughter, it's your entire fault." She spat at me, I was so close to phasing right now and tearing her limb by limb. Unfortunately, doctor bloodsucker told me I should not phase for a while. Something about making sure I was completely healed, fine by me I don't want to end up dying. I was also, not in the mood to piss off any more vampires for the time being, even if one of them is more than just annoying.

"I told him to man up and not let Renesmee get away with what she'd done. Sorry, but she can't always get what she wants maybe you should teach her that." I swung my legs over the bed and smirked at her, she looked so annoyed that I was wondering what the hell Jacob had said to her.

Must have been something good if she was bitching at me.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm leaving," I got off the bed and pushed past her stone cold body. Heck, if I could I would have jumped out the window just to get outside. The window however, was blocked by other things so, my plan was useless. I kept my head low as I walked past the living room and to the door, nothing to do with being ashamed I just didn't want to have to look at them right now.

As soon as I was outside I cursed under my breath because I wasn't allowed to phase yet. I had to wait twenty-four hours just to make sure everything was back to normal. I barked out a laugh, yeah normal was the right word for me to be using. Since when was I normal anyways? I turned around and, walking backwards, stuck my tongue out at the Cullen house. This was only meant for Bella bitch and Renesbrat of course, everyone else was on neutral territory.

I broke out into a run, I needed to go and see my mother. She would never believe I was alright unless she saw me with her own eyes. I also would need to find Jacob; I was interested in what exactly he'd said to Bella to make her so pissed off at me. I slowed down as I saw my house a couple doors down the street, I saw a parked car in the driveway so I knew my mother was home. I ran the rest of the way, getting a bit excited to tell my mom I was okay.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I opened the door. We always kept a spare key in the mailbox so; I had no problem getting in. My mom stuck her head out of the kitchen and as soon as she caught sight of me, her eyes went wide as she ran over to hug me.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you Leah! I came home to find out that Seth was injured and you'd been taken by a bunch of vampires!" She told me frantically.

"Well, Seth and I are safe now so you don't have to worry about us anymore mom." Wrong thing to say to say to her after everything that has happened. She put both of her hands on her hips and gave me the famous how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am look. I sighed; there was no winning this talk when the opposition was my own mother.

"I'll worry about you and your bother until the day you die, that's my job." I rolled my eyes and let a small smile creep onto my face.

"Well, I'm going up to my room. You'd think after being out for so long that I'd feel fully awake," I told her as I climbed the stairs.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready." I smiled as I made my way to my room, man; it had been a while since I was able to sleep in here. I fell right onto the bed and pulled myself up a little until my head found the pillow. It felt almost peaceful to be back here, I didn't have to worry about some crazy bloodsucker busting through my window anymore.

There was however, something that caused a huge knot to form in my stomach. It was Jacob; I remember that I'd told him I liked/loved him. I never expected for him to love me back, who would? I'm a compassionless bitchy shrew to the rest of the world. I knew he'd said something to me right before I'd fallen asleep, but I was too zoned out to understand what he'd said. Maybe that's why he left, maybe he felt disgusted after hearing my confession to him. I turned over and lay on my side, noticing my phone on my bedside table. Jacob must have returned it while I was still at the Cullen's, well that was nice of him...I guess.

I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep when I heard my phone buzzing around against the wood. I groaned, just when I felt sleep begin to take over, someone calls me. I sat up and grabbed my phone and flipped it open, not even bothering to check who was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked in a weary voice. I was way past tired right now. I could feel a slight headache coming on, but that was probably from having to listen to Bella whine about her daughter.

"I'm glad your feeling better Leah, but I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me outside, like maybe at the beach?"

**End. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have to say, I'm proud of this chapter too^.^ The last couple ideas came to me while I was sitting at the park writing in my notebook. More to come very soon, until than...REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	18. Everywhere

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_Everywhere- Michelle Branch_

**Jacob**

I closed my phone and paced along a section of the beach. This was going to be it; I knew Leah didn't hear when I told her I liked her back. Now that I knew she liked me, I was a little less nervous about what I was going to say to her. Actually, saying I was a little nervous was a huge understatement.

"Come on Jake, you got this." I started saying to myself. "Just tell her you like her too, and be done with it!" Like they say, that was easier said than done, and I mean_ way _easier. Nothing like what they do in the movies, I mean the guy never professes his love under the light of the moon, holding the girl. Besides, if I tried that with Leah she might kick me where the sun will never ever shine.

I turned around and just peered at the road, hoping that I'd see Leah walking towards here soon. I stood there as I heard the wave's crash against the shore and let myself think about this a bit more. Okay, so when she shows up how am I going to tell her I like her? Do I just blurt it out? Ease her into it maybe? There were so many ways to tell someone you liked them, but when it comes down to choosing the right one it's always the hardest part of the confession.

Finally, I saw a figure walking towards the beach. I causally walked towards Leah, trying to keep myself calm as she came into full view. I guess I really had woke her up from her sleep, her hair was messily tied up in a pony tail, and she was wearing sandals, navy sweat pants and a t-shirt.

She never looked more beautiful.

"So Jake, what was so important that I had to get out of my comfortable and drag my ass here?" She said, stopping just a couple steps away from me. A new kind of plan was already forming in my head as I smirked towards her and held out my hand. She looked hesitant, almost as if she didn't know whether to trust me or not, she took it however and I pulled her up beside me.

"I have to talk with you about something...that's uh really important and concerns us." Her head immediately snapped to look at me. I think she was already thinking the same thing I was, because the look on her face looked a bit scared.

"What about us?" She asked coolly, trying to keep her voice as strong as she could. I held back a smirk because she probably thought I was about to dump her. We'd come near the shoreline when I stopped, Leah was giving me a confused look.

"Leah, can I tell you something?" I had no idea why, but I felt the sudden need to ask for her permission to tell her I love her. She nodded slowly not knowing what to expect from me next.

"Leah, when you told me you liked me back at the Cullen's..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she took a step back, away from me.

"Look Jake...I understand your whole thing with Renesmee, just tell you have no feelings for me...and be done with it." Even though I could not see them, I could hear the tears in her voice. I took a step closer to her and lifted her chin to look me in the eyes. This was it; I was going to tell right now.

"Leah, I'm not here to break your heart. The truth is that as soon as you told me you liked me...I told you I liked you back. I told the shit off Bella when she insulted you, and I'm sorry if she took it out on you, but Leah I love you." I saw her expression change from upset to pure shock, so I continued. "I don't care about the imprint anymore, it still hurts but I still remember that night you comforted me and made it all go away. I've loved for since I began to protect you from those leeches. I will always love you Leah, because now I finally understand there will never be anyone better for me then you."

The next thing I did was more of a cliché impulse; I closed the distance between us and kissed her. I wrapped an arm around her waist as I deepened the kiss. I felt her lips part against my tongue as the kiss become more passionate and intense. When we separated, there was just that one single moment between us.

"Do you really think that Black? You know how much of a bitch I really am. I don't know if you could put up with that." She said as she slipped her hand into mine and began walking down the beach. I barked out a laugh that would make most people think I'm crazy.

"Oh, I can handle everything about you Leah, you just have to worry about putting up with me." I smirked at her as she pretended to gag at the thought.

"What's going to happen with Bella and Renesmee?" I turned to look at her. She looked a bit concerned about what she had asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just so I can ready myself for all the hate mail, of course!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. I took this chance to wrap my right arm around her waist and pull her back in, closer to me. I was starting to feel the mixture of heat between the both of us. I felt Leah's head rest on my shoulder and I smiled at the gesture.

"I don't think they'll be bothering you much. Bella got it all out when she was lecturing me about relationships, earlier today." I heard her sight loudly at my response.

"What happens if I imprint on somebody?" Leah asked and I slowed my pace. Yeah, I knew there was still the possibility of that happening. We both knew that another imprint would just make things harder on our new relationship, but for Leah…I was willing to go along with it.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's just worry about us, okay?" She shook her head before looking up at me and nodding. We both stopped walking and just stood there, looking at each other. I don't give a damn shit how cliché this is, but all I could do right now is look into her eyes. Damnit, I was now officially becoming a softy.

"Maybe we should start heading back Lee, I can't imagine what you're going to be like in the morning with any sleep." I teased her and she moved away from me, just so she could punch me in the arm. I fake injury and she just laughed as we continued walking.

"Actually... I was thinking, maybe you and I could do something off by the rocks? Where no one can see us..." She trailed off with a mischievous grin. I knew where she was going with this, she wanted to have sex. Since I am such an idiot, I had to think this over for almost a minute. I pulled her closer to me and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Like I said, for Leah I was willing to go along with just about anything.

**2 years later. Leah**

"So, when are you two finally going to get married?" Seth asked Jake and me as we walked, hand in hand into the house. Jacob and I had been dating for two years now, and I swear to God that Seth wasn't the only one asking us this question.

"Soon enough, as soon as I finish college and get a job, at least." Jacob turned to smile at me and I just shook my head. He wanted to work as a mechanic and needed to take at least a couple courses to get the job. I on the other hand was going was doing some online college courses. No matter how odd this really sounds, I decided to become a news reporter in Seattle.

"Why so concerned Seth?" I mocked him and he rolled his eyes at me. Seth had imprinted on a girl who was visiting La Push seven months ago. Let's just say she decided to move to La Push after meeting Seth, I have to admit the kid had done good.

"No reason, I just want to know when you two are finally going to get a start on your new lives," Seth made a kissy face, and I wanted to smack him so hard. I sucked it up however, when I felt Jake's arm resting on my shoulders. I felt more than lucky I didn't imprint yet, and hopefully I never would. Jacob was way too nice of a guy to pass up for a complete stranger.

"Maybe next year we'll tie the knot. I don't want to rush it though; Leah and I still have school to finish. After that I think we can make some plans about settling down." He gave me a cocky grin and I knew what he meant by settling down. I was trying so hard to control my phasing, so that maybe, just maybe we could have a kid. Jacob kept on telling me not to worry, and that we'll find some way one day.

You know, the more that I think about the last two years, the more I grew too really like my life a hell of a lot more. I mean, Bella and Renesmee hadn't bothered me or Jake again, I had an awesome boyfriend, and I was going back to school. Heck, in the next year of two I'm probably getting married.

"Yo Seth, we're heading back to the apartment. Tell Sue she can call us tomorrow morning okay?" Seth just nodded before grabbing the bag of Doritos and opening them with his teeth. I let Jacob lead me outside, before we got to his car he stopped.

"You know, I'm thinking about having our wedding a whole lot sooner," I gave him a confused look before he dropped to one knee. I could not believe it...

"Leah Clearwater, I love you now and I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?" He exposed a little black box with a ring inside. The tiny diamonds shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Yes, Jacob. I will."

**End. **

**A good end to this story, don't you agree? Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this fan fiction!** **Now all you need to do is review! **

**Until next time dear readers,**

**-DarkAngelz200**


End file.
